Les Cendres du Crépuscule
by Louicanthrope
Summary: Qu'est-ce qui fait l'étoffe des héros ? Serait-ce leur courage ? Leur habileté au combat ? Serait-ce leur charisme, leur solidarité ? Leurs actions remarquables ? Leur sens du sacrifice ? Ou serait-ce uniquement le fruit du hasard ?
1. Crocs & clés

**AVANT PROPOS**

* * *

**Crédits** :

L'univers appartient à Bethesda Softworks.

Tous les personnages principaux, à l'exception de Mazoga l'Orque, sont de ma création.  
Les personnages secondaires importants tels que Martin Septim, Modryn Oreyn et Lucien Lachance appartiennent à Bethesda Softworks.

* * *

Je me permets dans cette fanfic d'Oblivion de prendre des libertés par rapport à l'univers du jeu, principalement parce que je considère dommage de devoir travailler avec des limites la plupart du temps instaurées pour des raisons matérielles.

Je pense notamment à la disparition de la lévitation, à l'absence du combat à cheval, à la carte & batailles trop petites d'un point de vue de réalisme etc, parce que Bethesda trouvait cela trop compliqué à programmer mais aussi pour éviter de trop demander de performances à l'ordinateur. A noter que je ne critique pas leur travail, loin de là, seulement il faut bien que je pointe ces défauts.

Deuxièmement, je trouve que trop de quêtes dans le jeu n'apportent rien à l'histoire d'un point de vue scénaristique, aussi j'ai préféré les supprimer ou me contenter d'y faire vaguement allusion. Assez souvent, afin de m'approprier le scénario et l'arranger à ma sauce, je vais modifier l'ordre de déroulement des événements ou les fusionner (comme c'est le cas dès le premier chapitre), les séparer encore plus, etc. De plus, j'intègre une dimension 'roleplay' aux sorts et aux actions, qui sont forcément restreints visuellement dans le jeu : il est impossible de programmer tout ça pour _chaque_ situation que le joueur va rencontrer, c'est à l'imagination ensuite de palier.

Troisièmement, ce n'est pas le premier texte que je publie sur Internet, en revanche je suis nouveau sur ce site et n'aie encore jamais tenté l'exercice de la fanfiction. Je suis ouvert à toute critique et à l'écoute de vos conseils. Je travaille de façon à ne pas dénaturer l'univers d'origine et j'essaie de l'enrichir mais, si vous trouvez que j'exagère et que vous avez de bonnes raisons, n'hésitez pas à le faire savoir dans vos commentaires.

Il faut que je vous prévienne que quand j'écris un chapitre, je le relis et le corrige avant de le mettre en ligne, mais la plupart du temps je le retravaille afin de l'améliorer avant de poster le suivant. De même, il va m'arriver souvent corriger de menus détails, prévenez-moi si le site vous envoie un message d'alerte à chaque fois, que je corrige et réécrive _tout_ avant de le mettre en ligne pour vous éviter d'être surchargés de mails inutiles...

**Enfin, consultez régulièrement la section 'news' de mon profil pour les dernières infos ! **(tout en bas)

Voilà, en espérant que la suite vous plaira. Merci et bonne lecture !

-Louicanthrope

* * *

**Les Cendres du Crépuscule - Première partie**

_27 Vifazur 3€433, 1h du matin_

La cellule sentait l'urine et la poussière, était humide, froide et uniquement éclairée par un rai de lumière blafarde.

La pire prison de Cyrodiil, les oubliettes impériales. Probablement le seul couloir de la mort de toutes les cités de la province. Pour parvenir à se faire jeter dans un cachot pareil, elle avait choisit d'assassiner un capitaine de la garde, qui de toute façon avait fait de la traque de la confrérie sa spécialité : Adamus Phillida.

Nakueva s'était arrangée pour que son meurtre ait l'air à la fois prémédité, bien orchestré mais accompli par une adepte trop jeune.  
Elle l'avait surpris dans son sommeil, poignardé en évitant les points vitaux, de manière à ce qu'il ait le temps de crier et de se défendre un peu avant qu'elle ne l'achève en lui plantant son arme dans la gorge. La garde avait réagi plutôt vite, et elle avait juste eu le temps de sauter par la fenêtre lorsque l'on enfonça la porte. Elle courut vite et sauta de toit en toit pour avoir l'air crédible, avant de feindre s'être pris une flèche dans la jambe, qu'elle s'y planta elle-même.

Elle ânonna alors du 'Sithis vous fauchera tous !' tandis qu'ils la passaient aux fers sans ménagement. Elle s'était attendue à se faire passer à tabac, or ils préférèrent s'en abstenir afin qu'elle bénéficie, par respect pour leur défunt capitaine, d'un procès rapide en bonne et due forme avant son exécution. Et, comme prévu pour ces circonstances plutôt exceptionnelles, ils optèrent pour les cellules les plus reculées de la prison impériale afin qu'elle passe ses derniers jours loin du soleil.

Ils n'avaient même pas remarqué l'éclat anormal de ses yeux, ni sa pâleur prononcée… peut-être s'étaient-ils simplement fait la réflexion qu'elle avait peur, au fond, ou que sa blessure la faisait plus souffrir qu'elle ne voulait le montrer. Ou peut-être faisait-il simplement trop nuit, ils ne s'étaient pas attardé à l'observer plus que de coutume, après tout il était normal pour une dunmer d'avoir une peau bleue cendrée et des yeux écarlates.

Aussi son vampirisme était-il passé inaperçu aux yeux des gardes, qui s'étaient pourtant attardés sur elle lorsqu'ils lui avaient confisqué son équipement au complet pour y substituer une tenue de toile crasseuse, accoutrement universel du prisonnier cyrodilien. Même celui qui avait du extraire la flèche d'argent de sa cuisse n'avait fait aucun commentaire quant à l'étrange brûlure qui bordait la blessure.

La jeune dunmer ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'elle fut sûre que le couloir était désert à l'exception du garde bien campé sur sa chaise devant sa cellule, éclairé par une torche accroché au mur derrière lui.  
Dans l'ombre, Nakueva se redressa sur la paille moisie de sa couchette et plongea un doigt au fond de sa bouche. Elle y récupéra, coincée entre sa joue et ses molaires, un minuscule sachet qui contenait des pétales d'ambroise. Elle s'assura d'abord que le garde ne pouvait pas la voir clairement, avant d'ouvrir le sachet pour mâcher les fragments de fleur. Elle appliqua ensuite son onguent rudimentaire sur la blessure à sa cuisse.  
Ceci fait, elle se leva pour s'aventurer dans la lumière des barreaux couverts de rouille. Elle enroula ses doigts autour d'eux et ancra son regard dans celui du garde, qui la fixa d'un air dur. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par entrouvrir la bouche avec l'intention de dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Ses sourcils se défroncèrent et s'élevèrent légèrement, puis l'éclat vert dans les yeux de la vampire eut raison de sa détermination. Ses paupières se refermèrent et il s'affaissa sur sa chaise.

Avec un sourire satisfait, la dunmer se colla à la porte de sa cellule pour passer un bras à travers les barreaux. Malheureusement, le garde était trop loin pour qu'elle puisse l'atteindre. Elle dut renoncer quand son épaule lui fit si mal qu'elle eut peur de la déboîter. C'est alors qu'une voix s'éleva de la cellule d'en face.

« Je dois être mort, et j'erre dans les couloirs d'Azura pour avoir une telle vision. Vous êtes si belle, jeune dunmer.

Une silhouette masculine émergea de l'ombre de la cellule, révélant un elfe noir d'âge moyen, doté d'un visage séduisant et d'un maintien noble, mais sale, hirsute et défroqué. Il approcha encore son visage, mains serrées sur les barreaux, et adressa à la jeune elfe noire un rictus jaunâtre.

« L'un des gardes me doit un service, vous savez. Je pourrai… lui demander de nous mettre dans la même cellule, ça vous plairait ? Il faut s'amuser avant la fin.

Valen Dreth, la cible de sa mission, un parfait inconnu. Sa future victime.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de la raison qui avait poussé quelqu'un à vouloir sa mort à un prisonnier de si longue date, sur le point d'ailleurs d'être libéré, mais elle avait appris à respecter ses engagements auprès de la mère de la nuit et de Sithis.

La confrérie noire n'était pas une guilde de mercenaires, des assassins à la solde de quelque seigneur perfide. Oui, la dunmer avait appris à reconnaître comme coupables ceux dont elle devait couper le souffle à jamais. Celui-ci ne faisait définitivement pas exception à la règle. Il ne devait pas valoir mieux que Rufio ce qu'elle percevait de ses pensées lui prêtait plutôt à penser le contraire.

Il la vit froncer des sourcils, baisser les yeux sur le verrou de sa porte qu'elle recouvrit de ses deux mains. Il émit un bref caquètement.

« Ouais, vous m'avez bien entendu. Peu importe ce que dit la loi. Peu importe ce qu'ils vous ont dit. Vous allez mourir ici. »

Il pensait qu'en parlant suffisamment fort, le garde devant elle allait se réveiller et la renvoyer au fond de sa cellule, l'humilier, peut-être la frapper, en tout cas réussir à lui faire émettre un cri de douleur, ébouriffer un peu plus ses cheveux natés, déchirer un peu plus ses vêtement en lambeaux. Il était fasciné par cette elfe stoïque, si jeune et si jolie, il était à la fois irrité qu'elle l'ignore si froidement et flatté qu'elle se donne tant de mal pour se faire.

Or, le sortilège de la vampire avait plongé le garde dans un sommeil dont seule la magie pouvait le sortir.

Pendant le temps de silence goguenard que Valen laissa après ses derniers mots, la dunmer parvint à déverrouiller la porte de sa cellule grâce à la magie d'altération. Il la fixa avec stupeur, pétrifié. Elle s'avança jusqu'à lui, lentement, et il fut incapable de détourner ses yeux des siens.

Il voulut reculer, lorsqu'elle parvint à son niveau. Elle était si proche qu'il aurait pu glisser sa main dans ses cheveux, comme il en avait si envie, mais il était paralysé. Même son esprit était vide. Il n'était plus qu'une statue de stupeur.

« Vous allez mourir ici. La mère de la nuit vous transmet ses adieux. »

Nakueva éleva sa main, son regard toujours ancré dans celui de sa victime, pour l'appliquer sous la joue gauche du dunmer. Ce dernier hoqueta et ses yeux se révulsèrent quand elle fit appel à son pouvoir astral du serpent. Elle recula, elle-même prise d'un vertige étrangement agréable. Il s'effondra en arrière, prit de convulsions violentes qui s'interrompirent au bout de quelques secondes.

Lorsqu'elle eut reprit ses esprits, la jeune elfe récupéra sur le garde endormi un trousseau de clé, et batailla pour trouver celle qui ouvrait la cellule de Valen. Elle se contenta de soulever son bras, qui retomba mollement, pour s'assurer de sa mort, avant de retourner vers l'homme envoûté.  
Elle enfonça ses crocs dans sa gorge avec avidité pour se délecter de son énergie. Lorsqu'elle se fut nourrie à satiété, elle jeta un grand coup de pied dans son corps, qui fut projeté avec sa chaise jusqu'à côté de celui du dunmer, puis elle referma la porte. Mais au moment où elle voulut tourner les talons et chercher à sortir, elle entendit au loin une porte qui se fermait, des éclats de voix et des bruits de bottes de fer sur la pierre.

La vampire s'empressa de retourner dans sa cellule, la verouilla et lança le trousseau dans celle d'en face. C'est à ce moment que les gardes bifurquèrent dans sa direction, et elle put entendre ce qu'ils disaient.

« Mes fils, ils sont morts, n'est-ce pas ?

C'était une voix d'homme âgé, râpeuse mais pas chevrotante – certainement pas la voix d'un vieillard sénile. Il semblait paisible mais las, et avoir été quelqu'un de dur autrefois.

- On n'en sait rien, sire, le messager a seulement dit qu'ils avaient été attaqués.  
Une voix de femme, ferme, sûrement celle d'une meneuse.

- Non, ils sont morts. Je le sais, répondit le vieil homme.

- Ma mission pour le moment est de vous mettre à l'abri.  
Quatre personnes s'arrêtèrent devant la cellule enténébrée de la dunmer, qui faisait face au mur du fond, le visage levé vers le rayon lunaire qui coulait par sa lucarne.

- Que fait ce prisonnier ici ? Cette cellule est sensée être hors limite ! Tempêta leur chef féminine.

- Encore un quiproquo avec la garde, je… se défendit un des deux autres en amure.

Nakueva déduisit que le vieil homme était la personne que les trois autres escortaient.

- Oubliez ça, le coupa-t-elle sèchement. Restez en arrière, prisonnier ! Nous n'hésiterons pas à vous tuer si vous vous mettez en travers de notre chemin. Baurus, ouvrez cette porte.

La dunmer entendit le cliquetis de la clé, la porte grincer sur ses gonds, les pas quand ils pénétrèrent dans sa cellule. Le dénommé Baurus referma derrière eux. L'elfe se tourna lentement vers eux, les yeux légèrement baissés pour qu'ils ne voient pas leur couleur, les épaules rentrées pour qu'ils voient en elle une attitude craintive.

- Rien n'indique que nous ayons été suivis, dit Baurus.

- Bien. Allons-y, nous n'en sommes pas encore sortis.

La femme autoritaire – une brétonne – passa devant la dunmer sans la regarder, tandis que le dernier anonyme en armure - un impérial, comme l'homme qu'ils accompagnaient – fixait la prisonnière, main sur la garde de son épée.

Avant que l'elfe eut le temps de tous mieux les observer, le vieil homme, somptueusement vêtu de velours et portant un énorme collier à rubis, s'approcha d'elle avec hébétement.

- Vous… je vous ai vu… murmura-t-il. Laissez-moi voir votre visage…

Un frisson glacial parcourut l'échine de la vampire, qui crut pendant un instant qu'il parlait de ce qu'elle venait d'accomplir. Elle sut instantanément que c'était tout à fait impossible, mais elle avait l'impression d'être sondée de l'intérieur. Quand elle osa lever les yeux vers lui, car un silence pesant régnait et elle craignait trop attirer l'attention, elle vit son regard mais fut incapable de le sonder en retour, ce qui lui arrivait très rarement. Il vit son trouble et lui adressa un léger sourire.

- C'est vous que j'ai vu dans mes rêves… alors, les étoiles avaient raison. Le jour annoncé est bien arrivé. Dieux, donnez-moi la force…


	2. Boisson & brasier

_27 Vifazur 3€433, 18h_

L'ex gladiateur avait sentit les premières gouttes sur son visage pendant qu'il gravissait la pente qui menait aux murailles de Kvatch, le soleil écarlate aspergeant l'herbe et le gravier d'une teinte carmin. La couleur et la sensation de sang éclaboussé sur sa peau lui rappela un instant l'euphorie du combat, exalté par les acclamations de la foule. Ce sentiment de gloire, aussi revigorant qu'une bière de l'Ouest, aussi agréable que la lumière du soleil en hiver… dieux qu'il ne regrettait pas d'avoir été expulsé de la garde, exilé d'Anvil et obligé de chercher subsistance autrement.

C'est donc serein qu'il était entré dans la cité, malgré l'orage qui s'annonçait ce soir-là. Il n'y avait presque plus personne dans les rues du marché, les commerçants vidaient leurs étals dans leur charrette en bavardant entre eux, acceptant parfois de vendre quelque chose qu'ils venaient juste de ranger.

Banthal bifurqua à droite en arrivant au pied de la chapelle, qui trônait en plein milieu de la ville, et se dirigea vers l'arène. Il avait le soleil couchant dans le dos, ce qui projetait son ombre loin devant et ornait l'amphithéâtre de Kvatch de cuivre éphémère.

Il arrivait juste à temps, car les jeux étaient terminés et les combattants ainsi que leurs maîtres sortaient des vestiaires. Il s'approcha d'eux avec un sourire radieux et leur fit de grands gestes du bras en leur criant bonjour. Ils lui adressèrent des regards méprisants au début, et s'empressèrent de lui répondre avec entrain dès qu'ils le reconnurent. Il s'amusa que les nouveaux ne sachent pas qui il était, aussi se contenta-t-il de se présenter comme un ancien gladiateur de Kvatch.

" Ne reconnaissez-vous pas le grand champion, Banthal Tristegloire ? On l'appelait Banthal la Main Lourde, quand il se battait encore à Kvatch", leur gronda le grand maître de l'arène.

Ils s'excusèrent aussitôt et le susnommé ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il offrit de payer à boire à la taverne la plus chère de la cité à tout le mond : les huit combattants et trois maîtres de chaque écurie ainsi qu'au préposé aux paris, aux quatre gardes de l'arène et bien sûr au grand maître. Tous acceptèrent avec un cri de joie unanime tandis que les gouttes de pluie tombaient de plus en plus nombreuses.

* * *

Un des jeunes combattants de l'équipe rouge termina sa chope et se tourna vers le rougegarde.

"Grand champion, dites-moi...  
- Non, non. Je ne suis plus gladiateur depuis la semaine dernière, appelez-moi Banthal.

Gonder, le grand maître, émit un grognement.

- N'a-t-il pas déjà dit qu'il avait décidé de prendre sa retraite pour s'installer à Anvil, pour retourner auprès de sa famille ?

Ils rirent de la mine gênée du combattant, qui attendit avant de poser sa vraie question.

- Maître Banthal, reprit-il, d'où vous vient ce nom de Tristegloire ?

Le rougegarde prit un air pensif et apprécia sa gorgée de bière.

- On m'a donné ce titre pour deux raisons. Ca remonte à un combat contre trois argoniens, qui se battaient uniquement avec leurs poings.  
"J'avais pris un coup à l'oeil et mon arcade saignait, ce qui devait donner l'impression que je pleurais du sang. J'ai du les combattre tous les trois avec un seul oeil valide, et je peux vous dire que ce fut le deuxième combat le plus dur que j'eus à mener. L'autre raison, c'est celle qui m'a fait quitter les arènes pour de bon.

Il prit un longue gorgée de bière pour faire durer le suspens - mais aussi parce qu'il n'était pas pressé de terminer.

"Mon combat le plus difficile fut bien évidemment celui contre le grand champion. Non seulement il était fort et abile, mais je venais de l'exalter pour être sûr de devoir mériter ma victoire. Malheureusement, je ne pus vraiment savourer la gloire qui suivit lorsque je l'achevai : je venais de tuer mon plus grand ennemi, et le but qui me poussais en avant depuis le jour où j'avais rejoint les sables de l'arène de la cité impériale venait de disparaître. Alors, après avoir élevé les bras pour recevoir les acclamations de la foule, je jetai mes armes au sol m'agenouillai devant sa dépouille.

Il ne leur dit pas qu'il était alors empli de tristesse et préféra se cacher la vraie raison, mais ils comprirent à leur manière. Il eut un sourire.

"C'était la deuxième fois que la foule me voyait triste après avoir vaincu mes ennemis, aussi me donna-t-on ce titre de Tristegloire. Pourtant, je vous assure que c'est la raison qui me faisait adorer ces combats, bien avant l'or qu'ils me rapportaient. Et sur ces paroles... Serveuse, ramenez-nous donc d'autres cruches !

Ils l'acclamèrent et finirent leur chopes pour qu'on leur remplisse à nouveau. Quand un semblant de calme revint, une ancienne camarade de Banthal lui donna une accolade.

- Tu ne m'as jamais vraiment dit pourquoi tu avais quitté Anvil pour les arènes, demanda-t-elle.

Malheureusement, on l'avait entendue et ils attendaient eux aussi sa réponse.

- Ah, cette histoire là... et bien, elle aussi est plutôt longue. Vous savez, j'étais dans la garde d'Anvil. J'étais même plutôt bon pour résoudre les affaires, alors j'ai réussi au fil du temps à atteindre le rang de capitaine. J'étais proche de mon commandant, assez proche pour qu'il m'invite quelquefois à dîner chez lui. Et c'est comme ça que je me suis rapproché de sa femme. Quand ça s'est découvert, on m'a viré à coups de pieds au cul !

Ils éclatèrent de rire et frappèrent sur les tables. Il s'esclaffa lui aussi, mais encore une fois ne leur révéla pas la totalité de l'histoire. Il culpabilisa de devoir cacher tant de choses à ces gens avec qui il avait passé presque la moitié de sa vie, lui semblait-il. Mais ils ne pourraient comprendre.

C'est alors que le tonnerre ébranla les murs de la taverne. Les rire s'éteignirent et le silence s'installa. Ils finirent leur chope, une certaine appréhension au coeur.

Un bosmer ouvrit la porte à la volée. Il était trempé jusqu'aux os, il avait l'air hagard, le regard vitreux et les yeux grands ouverts.

- Le so... le soleil... le soleil se lève au Sud. Le soleil se lève au pied de la porte" Balbultia-t-il.  
Une nouvelle aube se levait sur Kvatch. Une aube d'orage et de brasier, surgie de la nuit et des enfers.

* * *

28 Vifazur 4€001, 21h00

La chaleur du foyer et la générosité du houblon avaient sans aucun doute enlevé au nordique l'envie de dormir à la belle étoile sous cette pluie battante, mais Mazoga n'aimant pas l'effet qu'avait la boisson sur elle, l'orque ne partageait pas cette légèreté qui lui faisait oublier le nom de l'auberge : le Mauvais Présage. Les orcs étaient sensibles à ce genre de choses, et elle n'était pas à son aise. Orfend avait beau chanter à pleins poumons, en chœur avec la tablée voisine et la chope à la main, son air joyeux n'effaçait pas totalement les ténèbres de la salle. Au contraire, sa gaieté et son insouciance commençaient à agacer sa collègue.

Elle acheva d'ôter le reste de chair qu'il restait sur la carcasse de son poulet, bien consciente qu'il la regardait en chantant, et termina son repas en l'ignorant. La chanson finit sur une note grivoise, et ils s'esclaffèrent grassement en tapant leurs chopes sur la table après avoir but son contenu.

« Ah, chère Mazoga, fit Orfend sans se défaire de son sourire béat, pourquoi tant de sérieux ?

Elle lui adressa un regard sombre.

- Ces manières ne sont pas dignes d'un chevalier. Je représente Marius Caro, comte de Leyawiin ; je ne peux pas me soûler et chanter comme vous le faites, et vous le savez. Ce serait nous déshonorer, lui, moi et ma fonction.

Il lui répondit d'un air obséquieux.

- Que ma dame veuille pardonner mes excès. Je ne suis qu'un humble barbare sans prétention, fils d'un bûcheron de Bordeciel. Je ne connais que le vice et la dépravation, je n'avais pas l'intention de pervertir semblable demois… »

Elle n'accepta pas qu'il ajoute quoi que ce soit de plus. Se retenant de lui jeter la table au visage, elle se drappa sans sa dignité, se leva de son tabouret, récupéra son marteau posé contre le mur et sortit de l'auberge dans la pluie. Les éclats de rire la suivirent dehors jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme derrière elle. Elle s'adossa contre le mur de l'écurie, à l'abri sous le toit.

Un rectangle de lumière se dessina un instant sur l'herbe et disparut quand quelqu'un ouvrit et referma la porte. Quelques notes du luth d'Orfend s'échappèrent dans la nuit. L'orque soupira et se massa l'interstice douloureux entre ses deux sourcils. Elle les fronçait si souvent qu'elle en avait des courbatures.

On s'approcha d'elle.

« Mazoga, je suis désolé. J'ai trop bu, je ne réfléchis plus à ce que je dis.

Il avait prêté son instrument de musique pour sortir.

- Je sais. N'y pensez plus, ce n'est pas grave, grommela-t-elle pour qu'il la laisse tranquille.

Mais il insista.

- Non, écoutez, je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit. Vous n'êtes pas de ce genre - imbue de sa personne, je veux dire. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas hautaine, et je respecte votre envie d'être chevalier.

- Je suis chevalier.

Il émit une sorte de grognement, ou de sifflement, un mélange des deux, elle n'était pas sûre.

- Vous voyez, reprit-il, je ne sais plus ce que je dis. Pardonnez-moi Mazoga, j'aime boire et être joyeux, mais…

- Plus que d'ordinaire, vous voulez dire, l'interrompit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Il eut un rire bref.

- Oui. Mais il m'arrive de blesser les gens à qui je tiens sans le vouloir, parce que je parle sans réfléchir.  
- Plus que d'ordinaire, vous voulez dire, répéta-t-elle avec un rictus.

Il rit et se tint les côtes.

- Par les dieux Mazoga, ce soir, j'ai rit à en avoir mal... ayez pitié. Ne faites plus d'humour jusqu'au matin.

- Très bien. J'accepte vos excuses, et que vous buviez à ne plus savoir ce que vous dites, si vous acceptez que je ne puisse pas partager votre gaieté ni boire comme vous.

Le barbare la regarda d'un air étonné, sans trop savoir quoi lui répondre.

- Je sais, continua-t-elle, que vous m'appréciez, et je vous apprécie aussi. Nous avons partagé beaucoup de bons moments depuis que vous m'avez aidé à devenir chevalier et que nous avons rejoins la guilde des guerriers ; nous nous connaissons presque aussi bien qu'un frère et une sœur, pour ainsi dire. Vous en savez en tout cas plus sur moi que n'importe qui, même dans ma famille. Quoi qu'il en soit, vous devez apprendre à ne pas essayer de me forcer d'être joyeuse à mon tour quand vous l'êtes. Vous savez que je suis taciturne et que ça me déplaît aussi, je n'y peux rien. J'ai du mal avec les gens.

Un éclair illumina leurs visages l'espace de quelques secondes.

"C'est pour cette raison que je suis devenue chevalier. Je cherche le respect, aussi j'ai encore du mal à me laisser aller, à me montrer vulnérable. N'essayez pas de craquer cette armure Orfend, c'est à moi d'apprendre à le faire.

Abasourdi que sa camarade d'ordinaire si fermée se montre si franche avec elle, il opina sans pouvoir lui répondre. Elle lui adressa un léger sourire.

- Nous devrions rentrer avant d'attraper froid. Il nous faut encore atteindre Bravil demain matin et chevaucher jusqu'à Leyawiin toute la journée à travers les marais. Peut-être aurons-nous à nous battre, autant bien nous reposer après pareilles festivités.

Ce n'est que le lendemain matin qu'ils apprirent la nouvelle du meurtre de l'empereur, lorsqu'un livreur du courrier du cheval noir les croisa sur la route. Mais la nouvelle de la chute de Kvatch n'était pas encore parvenue à la Cité Impériale.


	3. Brume & sang

_29 Vifazur 4€001, 16h_

Une bourrasque chargée de neige fit se recroqueviller les deux compagnons sur la route de Bruma et les chevaux renâclèrent. Melwyn se décida à finalement rabattre son capuchon sur ses cheveux et Kazaril s'emmitouffla dans sa cape doublée.

« Si seulement un bouclier de froid permettait de se protéger de ce vent, se plaignit-il.

Le passage de chariots dans la journée rendait la route visible à travers l'épaisse couche de neige qui la recouvrait. Elle étouffait le bruit des sabots sur le gravier et, au loin, donnait l'impression que les nuages, le ciel, les montagnes et les plaines se confondaient en un tout.

Même s'ils n'en disaient mot, ils appréciaient tous les deux le silence mystérieux que la chute de neige provoquait – quand le vent ne sifflait pas dans leurs oreilles.

- Heureusement, fit Melwyn, que ce froid n'est pas d'origine magique. Sans quoi rien n'y survivrait. Sauf les mages maîtrisant les boucliers de froid.

Kazaril répondit à la plaisanterie par un rictus amer qui amusa la chamane. Cependant, il reprit vite son sérieux et resserra encore sa cape autour de ses épaules.

- Vraiment, demanda-t-il, tu n'as pas ressenti ce frisson glacial, ce matin où l'empereur a été assassiné ? Comme si le vide d'Oblivion devenait pénétrant… je n'arrive plus à me défaire de cette sensation. Je suis toujours gelé. »

La brétonne ne répondit pas. Elle lui avait déjà affirmé deux fois qu'elle n'avait rien ressenti de particulier, que c'était sûrement un coup de froid causé par ce sale vent et l'humidité qui saturait l'air depuis trois jours. Il ne faisait que pleuvoir et neiger, l'hiver arrivait et ils gravissaient les pentes menant à Bruma, au pied des montagnes de Jerall. Ce qu'il ressentait n'avait rien de surprenant.

Mais Kazaril était convaincu qu'il n'était pas malade, qu'il ressentait nettement deux froids bien distincts. Il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il était intimement lié à l'Oblivion… aussi prit-il la décision de ne plus insister.

Il écarta de ses yeux une boucle rousse et plaça la mèche derrière son oreille. Melwyn trouvait que ses cheveux longs et ses gestes pour s'en dépêtrer donnaient à l'altmer un air féminin. A la vérité, il n'en avait cure. Les elfes gardaient une androgénie d'enfant jusqu'à un âge plutôt avancé pour les humains, il ne sentait pas le besoin d'affirmer sa virilité.

Les écuries de la ville se dessinèrent dans le brouillard. Kazaril souffla dans ses mains pour réchauffer ses doigts glacés. La vapeur de son haleine forma une petite nappe de fumée dans son regard.

« Dis-moi, pourquoi Traven nous a-t-il envoyés à Bruma, déjà ?

Melwyn leva les yeux au ciel, mais il ne la regardait pas.

- Pour réparer leur Cercle de Portation, qui ne fonctionne plus depuis bientôt une semaine. Pourquoi avons-nous fait un détour pareil pour aller à Chorrol ?

- Ah, oui…pour aller chercher le matériel nécessaire aux réparations.

Ils n'ajoutèrent mot. En arrivant à Bruma, ils laissèrent leur chevaux aux écuries et, à cause de la sécurité renforcée due au meurtre de l'empereur, durent annoncer leur noms et la raison de leur venue.

Avant de s'engouffrer dans les rues enneigées, ils décidèrent de se réchauffer en payant pour un gobelet de vin cuit à l'auberge, juste à gauche après être entrés dans la ville. Ils étaient sur le point de se lever de leur table quand les cloches de la chapelle retentirent. Le cœur de

Le coeur de Kazaril se serra dans sa poitrine, et Melwyn lui adressa un regard plein d'appréhension. Ils jouèrent des coudes pour se frayer un chemin à l'extérieur, car tout le monde partageait leur crainte. Après tout, Kvatch avait été ravagée juste après que l'empereur eût été assassiné, et d'autres portes pouvaient toujours s'ouvrir sur d'autres cités de Cyrodiil.

A la sortie de l'auberge, l'altmer empoigna fermement la brétonne et l'entraîna un peu plus loin pour lui pointer du doigt une colonne de fumée.

"Ce n'est pas n'importe quel incendie. C'est en direction de la guilde des mages de Bruma. Je m'en rappelle, c'est ici que j'ai obtenu ma première recommandation. Nous devrions aller voir, et vite.

La garde et les habitants avaient formé une chaîne et se passaient des sceaux d'eau froide, qu'ils jetaient sur les flammes qui avaient embrasé le bâtiment de la guilde. Les deux mages s'échangèrent un regard peiné. Ils demandèrent aux gardes de reculer légèrement de côté, afin qu'ils puissent lancer un sort de glace et de feu combiné. De cette manière, un torrent se jeta sur le feu. Le toit s'effondra, et une grande partie des murs suivit. Le bâtiment s'écroula sur lui-même.

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? S'écria Kazaril.

Un garde se tourna vers lui.

- On est pas sûrs. Quelque chose à explosé là dedans, ou plutôt, a déclenché une réaction en chaîne. Le feu s'est propagé partout. On était déjà sur place parce qu'on nous avait signalé des cris et personne avait voulu entré sans la garde...

Il haussa les épaules et retourna aider à éteindre ce qu'il restait du feu.  
L'altmer se sentait désemparé. Il se tourna vers Melwyn.

- Tu penses que c'était un accident ?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, l'air grave et les yeux rivés sur les braises.

- J'en doute. Je ne sais pas, mais tout ceci me semble très étrange. D'un autre côté, ce n'est pas totalement impossible.

On tapota sur l'épaule de Kazaril. L'altmer se retourna, mais n'eut pas le temps de voir le visage de la femme, qui approcha brusquement ses lèvres de son oreille.

- Le roi des vers vous souhaite le bonsoir, murmura-t-elle.

Puis elle lui planta une dague dans le corps. Le souffle coupé, l'altmer vacilla et tomba sur les fesses. La nordique en robe noire la toisa et caqueta.

"Il vous tuera tous, mages de la guilde, et vos squelettes danseront pour...

Kazaril ne put entendre la suite. La douleur fusa et il s'étala sur le sol couvert de neige pour hurler en se tenant le ventre. Le sang tiède jaillissait hors de lui comme s'il s'était transformé en une outre de vin percée.

Il entrevit le combat entre Melwyn et la folle qui venait de la poignarder. La chamanne, armée de son bâton, déviait les coups de dagues rapides que la femme en robe noire donnait en riant aux éclats. Et quelqu'un (un garde ?) arriva derrière elle et lui asséna un coup de masse sur la tête. Elle tomba à genoux et lâcha son couteau. Melwyn lui mit un coup de bâton sur le côté du crâne et elle s'effondra.

La chamanne se laissa tomber à côté de son ami. Elle posa une main prudente sur le front du geignard.

- Calme-toi, laisse-moi faire. Lâche..."

Doucement, la brétonne prit les mains ensanglantée de Kazaril et les écarta de la blessure. L'altmer donna des coups de jambe dans le vide et serra les dents, la tête rejetée en arrière pour ne pas regarder. Melwyn remit les mains de l'altmer sur la blessure et lui intima d'appuyer, puis elle se releva en demandant à un garde de le porter.

La brume envahit l'esprit de Kazaril qui gémissait de plus en plus faiblement, le regard incapable de se fixer sur quoi que ce soit tandis qu'il était soulevé par des bras puissants. Les contours du monde s'évanouissaient et les couleurs se propageaient. Les sons, les voix... se confondaient, s'étalaient et s'étiraient dans le temps, comme...

* * *

Le bruit du tonerre sembla se déformer et se concentrer, comme lorsqu'on sort de l'eau. Banthal ouvrit les yeux - trop vite peut-être, car la lumière sembla lui transpercer le crâne. Il entendit une voix mais ne saisissait pas encore les mots, qui étaient comme des fragments de tonerre jetés dans la mer.

Il émit un râle et amena ses mains jusqu'à son visage, ce qui lui sembla prendre des heures. Elles s'écrasèrent sur sa peau comme un vêtement qu'on lui aurait jeté à la figure. Il se massa les paupières, et petit à petit, les choses se massèrent dans sa tête, comme les pièces d'un vase brisé qu'on rassemble et qu'on se prépare à recoller.

On s'agitait autour de lui. Le rougegarde finit par comprendre qu'il était allongé sur un matelas de paille, dans une chapelle, entouré de blessé ; qu'il était blessé lui-même (qu'il s'en était probablement tiré de justesse), qu'il venait de se réveiller après un bon moment et que son réveil avait été remarqué.

Un moine s'agenouilla à côté de lui, le visage souriant, et l'aida à boire dans un gobelet de vin coupé avec beaucoup d'eau en lui redressant la tête. Banthal vida le gobelet et eut un regard plein de gratitude. Il tenta de dire merci, mais c'était comme si sa langue et son pied gauche avait été interchangés pendant son sommeil. Le moine comprit néanmoins, et ferma les paupières pour lui signifier qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi. Il partit, et d'autres gens s'approchèrent de l'ancien gladiateur.

Ils avaient l'air d'être sortis d'une rude bataille. Ils avaient tous un bandage quelque part, des contusions. Mais ils étaient en vie et en bonne santé. Banthal savait qu'il les connaissait, mais il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler qui ils étaient. Il leur adressa un pâle sourire, auquel ils répondirent avec un sourire radieux.

"Nous sommes juste venus vous remercier, grand champion, dit l'un d'eux pour eux tous.

Le rougegarde se souvenait lui avoir dit qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on l'apelle ainsi.

"Votre courage est une source d'admiration pour nous. Beaucoup trop sont morts ce soir-là, mais sans vous, aucun d'entre nous ne s'en serait sorti. Et vous avez sauvé tellement d'autres gens... Je suis sûr qu'ils éprouveront pour vous un torrent de gratitude jusqu'à la fin de leur jours.

Une femme au bras dans un bandage lui mit un coup de coude bien senti dans les côtes avec son bras valide. Le garçon fit la grimace et se tut, mais ne se départit pas de son entrain.

- Il a manqué le concours pour être barde, excusez-le. En revanche, il a raison : beaucoup vous doivent une fière chandelle, Banthal Tristegloire.

Ce dernier déglutit et toussa pour pouvoir parler. Il dut s'y reprendre plusieurs fois, mais après qu'il eût réussi à émettre sa première phrase, le reste suivit.

- Je... je suis dés... désolé, mais je... je ne me souviens de rien, du moins pour... pour l'instant. En tout cas, je vous remercie d'être là pour moi. Je me sens bien, juste un peu fatigué - même si j'ai l'impression d'avoir passé ma vie à dormir. Pouvez-vous me raconter... ?

Le silence se fit dans la chapelle. Ils se regardaient, se jaugeant du regard pour élire quelqu'un qui devra parler. Sans une parole, il fut décidé que le plus âgé d'entre eux s'en chargerait. Il se tourna pour attraper une chaise derrière lui, et s'assit devant le pied du lit de Banthal.

- C'était comme si le soleil s'était levé en pleine nuit, au pied des murs de la cité. En plein orage, le ciel lourd de nuages était éclairé par en dessous par une aube artificielle. A peine sommes-nous tous sortis de la taverne pour voir ce qui se passait que les portes ont explosé...

Les souvenirs revenaient lentement au rougegarde, riches en couleurs et en bruits. Il revoyait très bien le torrent d'étincelles qui avait jailli au loin, comme si la foudre avait surgi du sol pour transpercer les portes de Kvatch. Et la pluie qui battait...

"La panique envahit les rues. Les gens qui étaient sortis de leurs maisons sont vite retournés chez eux pour se barricader, c'est comme s'ils avaient tout de suite compris ce qui se passait. La garde était malheureusement en train de se relayer pour la nuit, elle mit un moment à arriver. Ce qui laissa aux daedra beaucoup de temps pour se déployer. D'abord ces saletés de galopins et de faucheclans, une vraie horde de petits monstres qui brisaient les vitres et défonçaient les portes...

Banthal se rappelait les cris, les gens qui tentaient de fuir, les morts, les débris jetés par les fenêtres... un vacarme à peine couvert par le tonnerre.

"Puis, continua l'homme, comme en transe, les troupes de dremora en armure sont entrées. Ils étaient bien en ordre, en une longue colonne disciplinée. Ils avançaient sans se préoccuper des gens qui fuyaient, ils voulaient marcher directement sur le château. C'est là que les gardes sont arrivés, tirant à l'arc par les murailles ou les toits, ou formant des lignes pour endiguer l'ennemi. Mais c'était peine perdue...

Le rougegarde entendait distinctement le bruit des bottes, en rythme, des drémora marchant sur les pavés des rues. Il revoyait les gardes, courageux mais bien moins équipés et en sous-nombre, tenter d'arrêter l'armée noire et rouge...

"Et... c'est là qu'est arrivée l'arme de siège. Comme un gigantesque dragon d'acier, un énorme canon monté sur des pattes d'araignées...

Une gueule plein de feu, un museau sans naseaux, ni dents, ni yeux ; juste une gueule, ouverte, prête à déverser son feu...

"L'arme s'est dirigée vers l'arène. C'est là que vous avez hurlé à tout le monde de retourner à l'intérieur. Votre voix a eut un effet de gong sur nous, alors que les cloches de la chapelle s'évertuait à alerter la ville entière. Nous nous sommes rués dans la taverne, à la recherche de quelque chose pour se défendre. N'importe quoi fera l'affaire, que vous aviez dit.

"Et puis le sol a tremblé, la lumière nous a aveuglé, le tonerre a retenti comme s'il était tombé juste devant la porte, et l'arène s'est effondrée. Juste après ça, les cris de douleur des monstres et les cris de victoire des dremora ont retenti, mais la panique et vos ordres nous ont vite poussé à barricader la taverne. On s'est défendus face à tout ce qui essayait de rentrer, avec des pieds de table comme gourdins ou des couteaux de cuisine ou un tisonnier, ce genre de choses...

"Quand ça s'est un peu calmé, parce que ça bataillait du côté du château et que tout convergeait de ce côté, on vous a suivi dehors. Fallait voir dans quel état vous étiez, comme si la fureur de Stendhar vous avait investi... Vous nous avez aidé à sauver tous les gens qui se faisaient poursuivre et qui ne s'étaient pas encore fait tuer, et une fois rallié, vous nous avez fait prendre la direction de la forge. On était toujours encerclés, il fallait toujours aider quelqu'un à se dépêtrer d'une de ces horreurs, la pluie aidait pas, mais vous arrêtiez pas d'hurler qu'il fallait avancer, c'était comme si vous aviez une corde autour de nos cous et que vous tiriez dessus pour qu'on s'arrête pas...

"On avait de la boue jusqu'aux genoux et on avait mal partout, mais on a fini par y arriver sans que personne n'y passe. Tous ceux qui savaient se battre eurent droit à de l'équipement, même si c'était pas grand chose : un plastron de cuir pour l'un, un bouclier d'acier pour l'autre, un arc ou une dague ou une hache ; en formant un cerle, avec les civils au milieu pour qu'on les défende, on pouvait avancer plus facilement.

"Des gardes qui avaient survécu et qui nous avaient repéré nous ont rejoint, et vous nous avez emmené droit vers les portes défoncées. Les troupes sont déjà passées, la machine de guerre est dirigée sur la forteresse, il ne reste que du menu fretin pour nous ralentir, que vous disiez. Alors on posait pas de question et on vous suivait.

"Mais, il y avait plus de daedra que vous aviez prévu. Des mages étaient restés en arrière pour diriger les monstres qui massacraient tout le monde et mettaient le feu. Et des archers, aussi, étaient montés sur les murailles pour tuer les gardes et tout ceux qui se cachaient sur les toits.

"Alors, vous avez désigné la moitié d'entre nous pour protéger les civils et les emmener vers la sortie - un capitaine, Savlian Matius je crois, a suggéré d'aller dans une tour, de fouiller dans la cave pour récupérer les cordes, parce que c'est là qu'on entreposait celles qui servaient à pendre les criminels. Il fallait les utiliser pour descendre de l'autre côté du mur et s'enfuir.

"Les autres - nous - devaient vous suivre pour attaquer l'ennemi afin de faire diversion. Tuer les galopins et les faucheclans, même nombreux, ne posaient plus vraiment de problème à personne, mais les mages étaient dangereux. Ils étaient mobiles, protégés, et avaient toujours des sorts à nous jeter au visage. A nous, ou à ceux qu'on protégeaient. C'est à partir de là que nous avons commencé à se faire tuer.

"Ils faisaient pleuvoir des flèches et nous lançaient de la foudre, quand ils n'ameutaient pas toutes les bestioles du quartier sur nous. Mais nous avons tenu bon, et les mages ont fini par tomber. Malheureusement, vous avez pris une flèche dans le dos...  
Banthal se souvint alors du choc, comme si il avait prit un coup dans la poitrine. Il n'avait pas eu mal tout de suite, mais il n'arrivait plus à respirer.

"Vous vous êtes battu quand même, mais un mage vous envoya au sol et les monstres se sont rués sur vous. Nous avons immédiatement cessé de poursuivre nos ennemis pour vous sauver, alors que vous nous hurliez de vous abandonner. Quand nous avons réussi à vous sortir de là, vous n'étiez plus capable de vous tenir sur vos jambes...

Le rougegarde sentit un frisson glacial lui parcourir l'échine. Il avait déjà entendu parler de gens qui s'étaient blessés le dos et avaient alors perdu l'usage de leurs jambes. Mais il fut soulagé de voir que ses orteils bougeaient sous la couverture.

"Vous étiez salement amoché, et la flèche était probablement enduite d'un poison. Alors qu'on commençait à désepérer, à se dire qu'il va falloir vous lâcher pour pouvoir se battre, on nous fit signe depuis la chapelle coupée en deux par l'engin de siège. Des gardes et des civils s'étaient réfugiés là dedans et tentaient de nous aider à les rejoindre. C'est comme ça qu'on a réussi à s'en sortir.

"Dans un sens, si vous n'étiez pas tombé au combat à ce moment, peut-être qu'on se seraient battus jusqu'à la mort sans voir l'issue de secours juste à côté de nous.

Banthal eut un rire douloureux mais incontrôlable pour l'ironie, et ils rirent avec lui. Il se rappelait de tout dans les moindres détails, y compris la sensation que sa vie fuyait son corps et la douleur ignoble dans son dos.

"Après ça, reprit le conteur malgré lui, on a barricadé la chapelle et on s'est faits discrets pendant que la bataille faisait rage. Après que les daedra soient parvenus à pénétrer dans la citadelle, l'horrible machine a fait demi-tour et est repartie. De même, après qu'ils eût investi le château, les troupes dremora sont reparties elles aussi, sans même s'assurer d'avoir achevé les survivants. Leur portail s'est fermé sur eux, et le soleil artificiel s'éteignit. Mais une étrange lueur continuait de briller derrière les murs, et d'autres monstres entraient encore dans la ville quelquefois, pour aller saccager les ruines, se repaître d'un cadavre ou mourrir d'une flèche au pied de la chapelle.

"Ceux qui étaient restés dans le château voulurent repartir, mais nous ne les avons pas laissé faire. Nous sommes presque aussi nombreux qu'eux, mais nous avons surtout l'avantage d'être derrière des murs, d'avoir des archers efficaces avec une grande réserve de flèches, d'avoir un point de vue sur toute la ville puisque la chapelle se trouve en plein milieu - et surtout sur leur route. Le clocher qui s'est effondré oblige les daedra à passer par ici s'ils veulent sortir de la cité.

"Nous ne les laisserons pas s'en aller. Tout ce que nous espérons, c'est qu'aucun renfort organisé ne sortira par le portail restant. Nous tiendrons bon jusqu'à ce que l'empereur nous envoie son armée pour décimer nos ennemis et libérer les ruines de Kvatch, afin que nous puissions reconstruire.

Gonder se leva de sa chaise, presque applaudi par son auditoire. Il sourit à Banthal.

"Reposez-vous, maître Tristegloire. Quand vous serez sur pieds, vous prendrez le commandement pour l'assaut sur la forteresse. Nous tiendrons bon jusque là"


	4. Pierre & orage

_30 Vifazur 4€001, midi_

Même depuis les tréfonds de la terre, on pouvait entendre la pluie battre sur le pavé, le tonnerre gronder et le vent râcler la pierre. La tempête qui s'abattait sur Cyrodiil depuis trois jours s'interrompait parfois, mais pour reprendre plus tard de plus belle et ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter.

Mais Nakueva n'en n'avait cure. Avec un sourire ensommeillé, elle roula de côté sous les couvertures pour se lover contre le corps de Vicente. Comme tout vampire, sa peau n'emettait aucune chaleur mais, comme toute vampire, la dunmer ne ressentait pas le froid. En revanche, elle détestait l'humidité et était bien contente que les sous-sols de la maison abandonnée de Cheydinhall étaient plutôt secs.

Sans ouvrir les yeux, Vicente s'éveilla. Il émit un profond soupir et caressa les cheveux de son amante. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, presque immobiles, perdus dans les limbes éthérées entre l'éveil et le sommeil, le rêve et la réalité, dans ce cocon de tendresse et de douceur qu'ils avaient tissés pour leur nuit.

C'est elle qui, à contrecoeur, brisa le silence.

« Je dois y aller. Lucien m'a donné une mission qu'il faut que j'aille accomplir.

Elle observa son visage impassible changer imperceptiblement. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux pour lui rendre son regard. Il ne dit rien, mais elle savait ce qu'il pensait. Ses yeux lui disaient simplement au revoir.

Elle se redressa pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres et sortit du lit. Ses pieds nus claquaient sur la pierre tandis qu'elle alla récupérer ses vêtements sur une chaise. Elle les revêtit sans hâte. Elle savait qu'il la regardait encore, aussi fit-elle mine de ne pas le remarquer et prit son temps. Il n'esquissa pas un mouvement mais elle sentit un changement dans sa respiration, qui s'accentua, ce qui dessina un léger sourire de plaisir sur le visage de Nakueva.

Une fois sa tenue de la nuit revêtue, elle se départie de sa légèreté et adressa à son amant un regard appuyé pour lui souhaiter adieu, dans le cas cas improbable où elle ne reviendrait jamais. Il la regarda comme si elle était plus importante pour lui que le sort du monde, aussi détourna-t-elle les yeux au bout d'un instant. Elle rabattit son capuchon en sortant, et referma le lourd battant derrière elle.

* * *

(Bruma, au même moment)

L'impérial se servit dans les plats après ses camarades. Il prit une petite grappe de raisin blanc avec une tranche de fromage, du pain, une grande louchée de haricots à la tomate et une tranche de porc, et se mit à manger lentement.

Methredel ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il savait parfaitement qu'elle attendait qu'il réponde à sa question, mais il savait aussi qu'elle avait conscience qu'il ne le ferait que lorsqu'il en aurait envie. Aussi ne fit-il aucun effort pour l'inviter à manger à son tour, puisqu'il estimait qu'elle était une grande fille, capable de prendre cette décision elle-même.

Quand il termina sa viande et son accompagnement, il se resservit du vin et commença à déguster son fromage comme s'il s'agissait d'un met royal. Methredel finit par se tourner vers Amusei, qui mangeait avec avidité, jeta un regard vers la khajite occupée à nettoyer son équipement. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, prit ses couverts et entama sa nourriture. Elle ne vit pas le sourire apparaître furtivement dans le coin de la bouche de l'impérial.

Ce dernier reposa son verre et s'essuya la bouche.

« Je sais que l'opération avait l'air difficile, commença-t-il, mais en vérité, elle se déroula vraiment sans trop de problème.

Il remarqua le regard sceptique que la bosmer adressa à son œil blessé.

« Effectivement, ce fut simple mais non aisé, précisa-t-il. Voyez-vous, avec un peu de préparation, n'importe quelle opération se déroule avec un minimum de contretemps. Si des problèmes majeurs émergent, c'est que vous avez négligé quelque chose d'égale importance.

« Bref. Se rendre au monastère fut tout ce qu'il y a de plus routinier. Des bandits ont bien croisé notre route et la pluie était fort désagréable, mais n'importe quel novice est en mesure de voyager en Cyrodiil s'il est correctement équipé et accompagné, n'est-ce pas ?

« Une fois sur place, nous avons évité de nous faire repérer et avons commencé à étudier les alentours. D'après le Renard Gris, le globe se trouvait dans une cave troglodyte, dont l'entrée était cachée dans les celliers. Et en effet, il n'y avait aucune entrée ni cavité empruntable à la surface. Il nous fallait donc entrer.

« Mais, ce n'est un secret pour personne, la furtivité n'est pas mon point fort.

Il désigna sa collègue khajite du menton. Elle ne lui prêta pas attention.

« J'ai donc envoyé Rahn'Ji en éclaireur, la nuit. Ainsi nous avons pu estimer le nombre de moines arpentant les couloirs et dessiner une carte grossière du sous-sol en question. De cette manière, elle connaissait également un peu sa configuration et pouvait facilement retrouver son chemin.

« Après s'être concertés, nous avons échafaudé…

- Non Vreden, l'interrompit calmement la khajite sans daigner lever les yeux de son travail. Tu t'es concerté toi-même et m'a fait part de ton plan, c'est tout.

L'impérial eut un rictus. Il garda le silence quelques instants, termina son fromage et son pain, but le reste de son vin et reprit.

« Comme je le disais, nous avons établi un plan d'action et sommes passés à l'acte en pleine nuit, le lendemain. Il fallait être sûr que les moines s'étaient couché depuis plusieurs heures mais pas trop, afin qu'ils soient le moins réactifs possible s'ils venaient à être réveillés.

« Je suis entré, seul, dans les cuisines pour récupérer des plats et des pots, et j'ai courut en en jetant dans les couloirs et les pièces ouvertes pour faire diversion. Je savais que les moines avaient un sens de l'ouïe surdéveloppé puisqu'ils étaient aveugles, aussi je lançais des objets dans une direction pour les leurrer. Pendant ce temps, Rahn'Ji progressait silencieusement dans la grotte en direction de la pierre de Savilla sans être inquiétée.

« Bien évidemment, au bout d'un moment, les moines sont parvenus à m'encercler dans une pièce. Je savais, vu leur nombre, qu'ils finiraient par y parvenir, je m'étais donc débrouillé pour leur faire croire qu'ils avaient le dessus quand je sentis que je perdais mon avantage. C'est donc arrivé où je décidai que ça arrive, dans la pièce la plus grande, le dortoir.

Rahn'Ji se leva de sa chaise, mit son carquois en bandoulière puis son arc. Vreden s'interrompit à nouveau pour la retenir par la manche.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

- Non, ça ira. »

Il haussa les épaules et la laissa partir. Le vent glacial chargé de neige pénétra dans la pièce le temps que la porte se referme, éteignant quelques bougies. L'impérial resta dubitatif quelques instants, puis se leva pour rallumer les chandelles éteintes et remettre une bûche dans le feu.

« C'est quoi déjà, dit-il en tisonnant les braises, cette histoire d'incendie criminel ? Qu'est-ce qui a brûlé ?

Amusei s'agita sur sa chaise et s'essuya la bouche avec sa manche pour s'empresser de répondre.

- C'est la guilde des mages. Les nécromanciens ont formé une grande communauté, il paraît, et entreprennent de renverser la guilde qui les a rejetés. C'était leur première action, une sorte d'avertissement pour montrer qu'ils ne plaisantaient pas et qu'ils étaient influents. »

Vreden hocha lentement la tête et l'argonien, avec un air satisfait, reprit son repas où il l'avait laissé. L'impérial se frotta les mains devant le feu et finit par retourner s'asseoir. Sous le regard agacé de Methredel, il sortit sa pipe et une blague à tabac en fredonnant. Il essuya l'intérieur avec un tissu, la bourra et l'alluma avec la chandelle. La bosmer le laissa prendre quelques bouffées avant de perdre patience.

« Et donc, Vreden ?

Il leva vers elle un regard surpris, comme si elle l'avait sortie d'une rêverie agréable.

- Pardon ?

- La pierre ! Que s'est-il passé dans le dortoir des moines ?

Il eut l'espace d'une seconde un sourire incontrôlé, comme si une pensée hilarante avait traversé son esprit, et reprit son air tranquille aussitôt.

- Oui, bien sûr…

A cet instant, la porte se rouvrit et Helvius entra.

- Alors les enfants, de quoi ça parle ? Fit-il joyeusement en se dirigeant vers l'âtre.

Il retira devant la cheminée ses chaussures couvertes de neige, prit un balai et chassa celle qu'il avait déposé sur son parquet.

- Vreden était sur le point de nous dire comment il était venu à bout tout seul, à mains nues, des moines de la Phallène Ancestrale, lui répondit Methredel.

- C'est vrai ? S'écria Helvius.

Il reposa son balai et s'assit à côté d'Amusei, qui repoussa son assiette vide en se caressant le ventre. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'impérial, qui se râcla la gorge avant de reprendre son récit.

* * *

_(14h, Cheydinhall)_

La porte grinça sur ses gonds. Vicente ouvrit les yeux pour voir Nakueva entrer dans la chambre, son capuchon toujours rabattu sur son visage, la combinaison couverte de sang, l'arc à la main. Il se redressa vivement et les draps tombèrent, mais elle fut plus rapide que lui. Avant qu'il ait pu sortir du lit, elle avait encoché une flèche et avait dirigé son arc vers lui. Il s'immobilisa et elle le tint en joue.

« Le couteau. Montre-le.

Lentement, il éleva sa main de sous son oreiller et lui présenta la dague, paume ouverte.

« Laisse-le tomber à côté du lit.

Il s'exécuta.

- Mon amour…

- Ne dis rien ! Hurla-t-elle. Ne dis rien. Ecoute simplement ce que j'ai à dire.

Elle abaissa son arc, et il écouta sa voix parfois étranglée. Elle lui parla de sa jeunesse, de choses qu'il savait déjà, de choses dont elle ne lui avait jamais parlé. Comme la fois où Umbacano l'avait trahie et où elle avait du le tuer. Il savait cela, mais pas en détail. Elle lui raconta son errance, son refus de rentrer chez elle, comment Lucien Lachance l'avait trouvée. Ses premiers meurtres, comment elle en était venue à faire aveuglément confiance aux ordres de la mère de la nuit.

« … au début, pour Rufio, je me disais que c'était fou… mais je suis quand même allée à cette auberge. J'avais besoin d'un but pour oublier. J'y suis allée, je l'ai trouvé, mais je ne l'ai pas tué tout de suite. J'ai verrouillé la chambre – il dormait encore, je l'ai réveillé, je l'ai menacé… il a parlé… ce n'était pas sa faute, la fille était morte et il l'avait tuée, ou pire, mais ce n'était pas vraiment lui…

De sa main libre, elle essuya ses yeux que Vicente ne pouvait pas voir à cause du capuchon. S'il était menacé par quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait profité de ce moment de faiblesse pour agir. Mais pas avec elle. Il n'aurait jamais le temps de l'atteindre avant qu'elle l'abatte.

« A force, j'ai finit par comprendre qu'ils étaient tous un peu comme Rufio. Ils méritaient de mourir. Nous ne sommes pas des mercenaires, des assassins chargés de débarrasser des gens encombrants pour de riches payeurs. Nous œuvrons pour améliorer le monde, en quelque sorte… l'épurer.

Elle fut prise d'un sanglot incontrôlable et ses genoux flanchèrent. Vicente mourrait de la rejoindre et la prendre dans ses bras. Il ne connaissait que trop bien ses crises de larmes. Mais à cet instant, c'était impossible. Il espérait qu'elle le savait.

Elle se redressa et se ressaisit.

« Si tu savais comme je t'aime. Le monde m'a tout retiré. Je n'ai jamais eu de père ou de frère et j'ai cru en trouver un, mais il s'est avéré que cet homme ne m'avait qu'utilisée que pour sa quête de puissance… je n'étais pour lui qu'un escalier vers ses rêves et se serait aussitôt débarrassé de moi si je n'avais pas su me défendre. J'étais si salie après cela que je n'ai jamais pu retourner vers ma mère. Et avec les meurtres et ma… transformation, j'y avais renoncé pour son bien. Mais toi… tu m'as aidé à m'intégrer à cette famille, tu m'as aidée à accepter et à aimer mon nouveau moi comme tu l'aimais toi. Tu es tout pour moi, le sais-tu… ?

Lentement, elle éleva de nouveau son arc vers lui. Il la contemplait encore comme lorsqu'elle avait quitté la chambre pour la dernière fois, mais elle ne pouvait détourner son regard. Sa voix devint rauque à cause du sanglot qu'elle ne parvenait pas à refouler.

« Ma dernière mission… Lucien m'a dit qu'un traître était parmis nous. La confrérie est souillée. Je dois… j'ai du… décimer tout le monde, c'était le seul moyen…je ne peux faire confiance à personne… même pas à toi. Mais je… je ne peux pas te faire ça. C'est au dessus de mes forces.

« Vicente… peu m'importe que tu sois ce traître ou non. Partons ensemble… nous pouvons laisser tout ça derrière nous, partir, loin…

- Tue-moi.

Sa voix était ferme et calme. Elle se mit à trembler un peu plus fort et balbutia.

- Tue-moi ! Répéta-t-il plus fort. Si tu ne le fais pas ils nous tueront tous les deux.

- Non !

- Ils nous retrouveront, où que l'on aille ! Toi au moins, vis. Je suis de ce monde depuis trop longtemps. Je ne pourrais supporter que tu disparaisses à cause de moi.

- NON ! Hurla-t-elle. »

N'y tenant plus, elle se laissa tomber à genoux. Son arc se débanda et sa flèche se décocha. Il bondit alors hors du lit et saisit sa dague, mais elle ne réagit pas, les yeux fermés. Il s'approcha, s'accroupit près d'elle et abaissa son capuchon. Les larmes inondaient son visage, elle attendait qu'il lui donne la mort. Mais, d'un geste d'une tendresse infinie, il essuya les joues de Nakueva et l'embrassa longuement.

Elle se perdit dans l'instant, et le temps s'arrêta. Dans un fragment d'éternité, alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, qu'il abattit sa dague dans son cœur et leurs souffles s'arrêtèrent brusquement, en diapason.

Elle sentit la saveur du sang sur sa langue et il s'effondra sur la pierre. Vicente Valtieri était mort. L'épuration était maintenant complète.


	5. Nuages & lumière

_31 Vifazur 4€001, 9h_

Kazaril émit un râle pénible, plus proche du gémissement que du grognement, et souleva ses paupières avec efforts. Il ne ressentait aucune douleur à l'endroit où la lame l'avait transpercé, mais était victime d'une fatigue incommensurable. Il s'évertua néanmoins à se réveiller.

La lumière qui tombait de la fenêtre lui blessait les yeux. Il s'obligea à fixer le bas de la vitre pour s'habituer à la luminosité, puis parcourut la pièce du regard.

C'était une petite chambre démunie, aux parois de bois, probablement celle d'une auberge. Devant lui, au fond, il y avait une table avec couvert et deux tabourets, surmontée d'un tableau décoloré. Rien d'autre.

Il y eut un grincement, et des cheveux noir corbeau s'imiscèrent dans son champ de vision. Un visage ridé, des yeux verts au regard pénétrant. Melwyn.

Elle le regardait d'un air grave - plus que d'ordinaire. Il referma les paupières, fronça les sourcils et émit un profond soupir.

"Voilà. Maintenant, tu sais.

Elle se pencha davantage vers lui.

- Pourquoi le caches-tu ?

- Ce ne te regarde pas. Ne me fais pas la morale.

- Je veux dire, pas seulement à moi, mais à tout le monde.

Un silence.

"Je veux seulement comprendre. Je ne cherche pas à te juger.

- Pour une fois…

La brétonne ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle se recula contre le dossier de sa chaise.

- Je me suis chargée de ta blessure. Ca n'a pas été facile, mais avec les ingrédients appropriés, j'ai pu préparer un emplâtre efficace qui lui a permit de se refermer assez vite. Une potion que m'a donnée une prêtresse de la chapelle a sûrement contribuée à ta guérison. Tu as seulement besoin de te reposer encore un peu pour récupérer. Je vais te laisser dormir.

Elle se leva. L'altmer ouvrit les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. Les gens ne comprendraient pas. Toi-même tu…

- Tu n'as pas besoin de m'expliquer pourquoi tu gardes ça secret. Ce n'est pas comme si tu me faisais confiance.

- Tu sais que ça n'a rien à voir ! Ne joue pas l'innocente. Tu sais aussi bien que moi comment tu…

- Kazaril, l'interrompit-elle encore une fois, si c'est vraiment ton nom, toutefois… repose-toi. J'ai envoyé un message à la guilde. Ils auront besoin de nous, et nous devront peut-être nous défendre prochainement.

- Melwyn…!

La chamane l'ignora, prit son bâton et quitta la pièce en refermant la porte derrière elle. Il soupira tout l'air de ses poumons et se laissa lentement sombrer dans un sommeil laiteux.

* * *

_(Chorrol, au même moment)_

Orfend entra dans la salle comme un ouragan, rouge comme un fer chaud, suant comme un maçon et haletant comme un cheval après une longue course. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

Il resta devant la porte ouverte, penché en avant - presque recroquevillé, mains plaquées sur les cuisses pour reprendre son souffle. Mazoga entra, presque dans le même état que lui, mais droite et digne dans son armure d'acier hétéroclite. Elle se planta devant Modryn qui était attablé devant son petit déjeuner et les observait d'un air incrédule. Elle se mit au garde-à-vous.

"Mazoga et Orfend revenant de la mission de la mine oubliée de Leyawiin, monsieur, dit-elle. Au rapport.

Le dunmer observa une goutte de sueur perler à la tempe de l'orque et descendre dans son cou. Puis ses yeux revinrent se fixer dans ceux de Mazoga, qui leva subrepticement un sourcil sans s'en rendre compte. Modryn leva un sourcil interrogateur, appuyé d'un regard signifiant 'et donc ?'

Elle acquiesça vigoureusement.

"Pardonnez-moi, monsieur, mais je pense que nous devrions en parler en privé. Nous avons des informations confidentielles que l'on ne peut divulguer qu'à vous.

- Et bien, dans ce cas… fit l'instructeur.

Il se leva et, avec un geste de mécontentement, laissa sa serviette tomber dans son assiette. Orfend se redressa vivement et les suivit dans les sous-sols de la guilde. Le forgeron avait quitté son travail pour aller déjeuner avec les combattants, aussi la salle d'entraînement était vide et bien chauffée grâce aux fourneaux encore chauds.

Modryn s'assit sur un banc et les invita à s'asseoir sur les tabourets en face de lui. Les deux guerriers se consultèrent du regard et refusèrent poliment. Ils avaient chevauché pendant des jours et appréciaient pouvoir rester debouts.

"Je vous écoute.

Orfend laissa la parole à Mazoga, puisque c'est elle qui avait commencé.

- Eh bien… c'est Viranus et Edouard, monsieur. Ils sont tombés au combat.

Le dunmer la fixa un instant sans répondre. Un silence de plomb s'installa.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

- La Compagnie Boisnoir, monsieur. Ils sont arrivés juste après nos hommes, et ils n'ont pas fait la distinction entre les trolls et eux. Aucun survivant de la guilde des guerriers, monsieur.

- Arrêtez avec les 'monsieur', dit-il avec un soupir las.

L'instructeur passa une main sur son visage anxieux, les yeux dans le vague. Son regard se porta sur Orfend, qui se raidit légèrement.

"Quelque chose d'autre ?

- Oui, monsieur… pardon. Oui, nous avons également du régler un problème à Leyawiin. A l'auberge, des hommes à nous mettaient l'endroit sans dessus dessous. Ils n'ont plus de travail, tous les contrats sont monopolisés par la Compagnie, ils y passaient leur temps à se soûler et à faire des dégâts. Nous avons perdu du temps à récolter de l'ectoplasme, dans une grotte à l'extérieur de la cité, pour une mage qui voulait qu'on lui prouve que la guilde était toujours digne de confiance. Ces hommes vont donc avoir un peu de travail pour l'instant.

- C'est pire que ce que je pensais, fit Modryn.

Il se gratta pensivement le menton.

"La Compagnie concentre de plus en plus de pouvoir. D'abord les contrats, et maintenant elle nous évince en massacrant nos effectifs en mission… rassurez-moi, vous n'en avez pas parlé à la garde ?

Les deux compagnons s'échangèrent un regard gêné.

- A vrai dire, nous n'y avons pas pensé. Ca ne nous a pas paru nécessaire…

- Tant mieux, maugréa Modryn. Non seulement ils ont autre chose à faire, avec ces portes d'Oblivion qui s'ouvrent dans tout le pays, mais ils réduiraient nos chances de pouvoir agir. Ecoutez… connaissant Vilena et sa tendance à tout vouloir calmer, elle ne croira jamais à cette version. Pour elle, les trolls étaient en surnombre et sont venus à bout de nos hommes, point. Je vais quand même insister, pour qu'elle m'écarte de la guilde quelques temps. Je vais vous demander de rompre le contact avec vos autres instructeurs. C'est primordial. Je ne peux compter que sur vous.

Il se pencha en avant et leur adressa un regard grave.

"Nous allons devoir faire tomber la Compagnie.

Il se pencha davantage, les scrutant par en dessous.

"Nous trois.

* * *

_(Cheydinhall, midi)_

Nakueva fixait l'énorme rubis du collier que l'empereur lui avait confié avant d'être assassiné. La lumière fantomatique qui suintait par la vitre crasseuse du grenier abandonné lui donnait un étrange éclat violet.

Elle ne s'était pas nourrie depuis deux jours. Le soleil, même si les rayons étaient filtrés par les nuages et la poussière sur le carreau, lui brûlait la peau comme si elle avait placé son bras au dessus des braises. Et cet éclat écarlate lui donnait atrocement faim. Mais elle avait versé tellement de sang, la veille, tellement de sang qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais voir couler... plus jamais elle en pourrait en boire ou en verser.

Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'avait envie de rien : elle avait envie de vide. Ne rien penser, ne rien faire, ne rien subir. Alors elle fixait l'énorme rubis de l'amulette des rois, en se demandant vaguement si l'empire allait s'effondrer par sa faute. Mais, après tout, ce n'était pas comme si elle en avait quelque chose à faire. Son monde à elle s'était écroulé.

La porte de la cave grinça sur ses gonds, et des bottes de cuir firent craquer les vieilles planches quand l'argonien la rejoignit dans le grenier. Il s'arrêta devant la caisse sur laquelle elle s'était assise, attendant peut-être poliment qu'elle lève les yeux.

A la réflexion, elle aurait préféré mourir avec Vicente, peut-être… que lui restait-il à présent ?

"Le sanctuaire a été purifié. Le sang a été lavé et les corps préparés pour leur dernier repos, lui annonça-t-il calmement.

Une larme traîtresse coula le long de la joue de la dunmer, qui ne s'en aperçut pas. Elle avait entendu ce qu'il avait dit, comme si c'était une autre qui écoutait pour elle. Elle se sentait prisonnière de son propre corps.

"Vous vous souvenez de l'époque où vous chassiez des trésors dans les ruines pour aider votre mère ? Avant que vous ne découvriez cette statuette ayléide qui vous a amenée à la cité impériale, à la recherche de la fortune. Qui vous a amené chez cet Umbacano.

Cette autre en elle, qu'elle connaissait sans la connaître, leva finalement ses yeux vers l'assassin. Il eut un semblant de sourire.

"Ce qui a été fait ne peut être défait, même Akatosh en est incapable. En revanche, je connais un moyen de vous faire retrouver le vous de cette époque. L'oubli est possible.

Elle le regarda avec intensité, le cœur serré d'un espoir empoisonné. Il fit non de la tête.

"La mort, oui, est un moyen d'oublier parmi d'autres. Mais il est possible d'effacer ces horreurs de votre esprit sans vous effacer, vous ; du moins, pas entièrement. Malheureusement, ce qui a été fait ne peut être défait. Vous pourriez cependant vous débarrasser de ce qui vous ronge. Oui, vous vous mentirez à vous-même, mais vous serez soulagée.

Elle baissa les yeux, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Il s'adossa contre le mur.

"Réfléchissez-y. Si vous êtes d'accord, je trouverai quelqu'un pour vous accompagner à Bruma puis vous guider dans les montagnes. Je vous conseille de consigner par écrit tout ce que vous souhaitez conserver de vos souvenirs depuis le jour où vous avez trouvé votre première statuette jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

* * *

_(Route d'Or, Ouest de Skingrad, 14h)_

Les pluies avaient enfin cessé. Ne restait qu'un ciel grisâtre strié de nuages sombres, épars, soufflés par un vent désagréable mais sec.

Vreden ajusta son manteau pour se protéger le cou, droit sur sa selle, et se tourna vers Rahn'Ji. Cette dernière observait scrupuleusement les alentours. Ils n'avaient jamais été surpris par un animal sauvage ou autres bandits de grands chemins grâce à son oeil de lynx.

Ils avaient encore beaucoup de route devant eux, mais il pensait qu'il était préférable qu'ils s'arrêtent à Skingrad pour la journée et qu'ils repartent tôt le lendemain matin. Après tout, Kvatch était assiégée...

La khajite tira sur les rennes et son cheval s'arrêta en s'ébrouant. Il fit arrêter le sien aussitôt et lui adressa un regard interrogateur, mais elle ne lui prêta pas attention. Il suivit son regard mais, évidemment, ne vit rien d'autre qu'une colline et des bois.

Elle prit son arc, encocha et tira. Puis, sans prévenir, elle partit au galop. Vreden la suivit tant bien que mal maugréant dans sa barbe, et la rejoignit dans un campement de bandits. Il eut un rictus quand il vit qu'elle avait fait mouche : leur marmite était percée d'une flèche.

Ils étaient quatre, armés et avaient une prisonnière. Rien de bien nouveau. Rahn'Ji tenait leur chef en joue. Du moins, Vreden espérait que cette femme vêtue de peaux de bêtes était leur chef...

"Donnez-nous ce que vous avez, et cette fille avec, ordonna la khajite.

Du menton, elle désigna la prisonnière apeurée qu'un barbare maintenait en otage, le manche de sa hache serré contre son cou.

Ils lui firent les yeux ronds et ricanèrent. Avec un soupir, Vreden descendit à son tour de cheval et resta planté là à observer. Un des bandits, protégé par une armure de bric et de broc de fer, avait son arc pointé sur la tête de Rahn'Ji mais n'osait pas tirer. La chef avait les mains levées mais reculait très lentement, et le dernier maraud armé d'une épée courte s'approchait tout aussi lentement du flanc de la khajite.

Les rayons du soleil passèrent par un interstice dans les nuages, ce qui déclencha la débandade.

Rahn'Ji se tourna vivement vers celui qui tenait un arc et lui tira une flèche dans la cuisse, juste au dessus du genou. Il tomba en arrière en hurlant, et sa flèche partit vers le ciel. Aussitôt, la chef fit volte-face et se rua dans sa tente - sûrement pour récupérer son arme, tandis que son acolyte bondissait sur la khajite.

La féline esquiva avec un léger saut en arrière et lui asséna un coup de poing dans le nez. Mais, malgré le sang qui gicla, le bandit émit un grognement et chargea de nouveau. Il plaqua la khajite sur le sol.

A contrecoeur, Vreden intervint. Il lança une dague sur la main du maraud, qui lâcha son arme avec un cri, et se rua sur l'archer qui s'était relevé entre temps. Rahn'Ji planta une flèche dans le bras de son adversaire et le renversa de côté pour se relever, mais celui qui maintenait la prisonnière l'avait jetée par terre pour rejoindre le combat et renvoya la khajite au sol d'un coup de pied au menton.

Vreden fit perdre son équilibre à son adversaire d'un coup d'épaule dans le plexus puis lui fit un croche-pied pour le faire tomber. Il s'empressa de faire volte-face pour aller aider sa collègue en difficulté, sans voir que la chef surgissait de la tente avec un marteau de guerre entre les mains.

Le barbare empêcha la khajite de se relever en lui assénant un autre coup de pied, dans l'estomac. Vreden le repoussa en le chargeant d'un coup d'épaule, juste avant qu'il n'abatte sa hache sur Rahn'Ji, et le colosse marchant sur le bandit blessé tomba à plat ventre.

L'impérial se pencha et tendit la main pour aider la khajite à se relever, mais elle lui donna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre. Il chancela, incrédule, ce qui lui sauva la vie : le marteau du chef de la bande manqua de peu de lui fendre le crâne.

Rahn'Ji fit une roulade arrière pour se remettre sur pieds, et fonça en direction de la tente pour s'éloigner du combat. Elle marcha sur le torse de l'archer déjà alourdi par son plastron de fer pour l'empêcher de se redresser, l'empoigna par les épaules et lui confisqua son arc. Il se débattit, elle recula avant qu'il ne puisse la saisir et encocha une flèche pour le tenir en joue.

Vreden asséna un coup de poing dans le dos de la chef déséquilibrée, puis un autre sur la tête et parvint à l'assomer d'un coup de coude dans le cou. C'est alors que le barbare lui attrappa la cheville, le fit tomber et le tira à lui. L'impérial roula de côté de justesse, et la hache de son adversaire se planta dans l'herbe à l'endroit où se trouvait sa jambe libre. D'un mouvement du bassin, il se redressa et bascula en avant pour mettre tout son poids dans un coup de poing au visage. Le colosse s'affaissa sur le sol et le lâcha.

Le nuage repassa devant le soleil, et la température diminua sur le campement redevenu brusquement silencieux. Le blessé gémit en rampant pour attrapper son épée de sa main valide et se releva péniblement.

"Bande d'enfoirés, dit-il d'une voix geignarde.

Il fit face à Vreden, qui s'était relevé, et chargea. Il fendit l'air de sa lame, mais ne la tenait pas de la bonne main. Il manqua sa cible avec maladresse, qui esquiva de toute façon, et asséna un deuxième coup tout aussi maladroit. Vreden lui attrappa le bras et lui tordit le poignet pour l'obliger à lâcher son arme. Il tomba à genoux, le visage déformé par la douleur.

"Mais vous allez arrêter de... ça fait mal ! Cria-t-il.

L'impérial le lâcha et il se recroquevilla, en sang, au bord des larmes.

L'archer que tenait Rahn'Ji en respect ne bougeait pas, mains levées en signe de rédition.

- Maintenant, répéta-t-elle patiemment, vous allez nous donner ce que vous avez et nous laisser la fille.

Il acquiesça nonchalamment

- Moi je veux bien, dit-il, mais je crois que ça fait un moment qu'elle est partie. On a rien sur nous à part notre équipement, si c'est de l'or que vous voulez, tout est dans le coffret d'Hélène. Dans la tente.

La khajite continuait de le fixer, arc bandé et dirigé sur lui. Au bout d'un moment, avec un soupir las, Vreden traversa le campement pour aller chercher le coffret.

La soupe coulait par le trou dans la marmite le long de la flèche et faisait grésiller le feu, et le blessé se lamentait dans son coin.

- Tu vas arrêter de chialer ? S'écria l'archer en armure. Est-ce que je chiale, moi ?

Le blessé se redressa vivement, le visage en sang déformé par la colère.

- Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui prend ? J'ai rien dit quand elle m'a pété le nez, mais mon bras droit est en charpie et je crois bien qu'il m'a cassé l'autre ! Et toi, qu'est-ce que t'as ?

- Ah ouais ? Tu peux bouger tes dix doigts, nan ?

L'autre baissa les yeux sans répondre.

"Hein ? Je t'entends pas ! S'agaça l'archer.

- OUI, C'EST BON !

- ALORS ! C'est que t'as rien de cassé. A part ton pif.

Il adressa un regard blasé à la khajite drappée dans un silence stoïque.

"Chochotte, marmonna-t-il.

Vreden sortit de la tente avec un coffret de bois grossier entre les mains. Il se planta derrière Rahn'Ji, qui débanda son arc et glissa la flèche dans son carquois.

Le bandit se releva calmement et, sous le regard de la khajite, attrappa des bandages sous un matelas de fourrure.

"Celui-là et ses bobos...

- Je t'ai entendu ! S'indigna l'autre.

Rahn'Ji tourna les talons et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec son collègue. Elle dut lever le regard pour le fixer dans les yeux.

- Si c'est de l'or et des pierres que tu voulais, je comptais faire alléger quelques bourses et peut-être m'inviter chez un richard à Skingrad. Ce n'est pas ce qui manque là-bas, tu sais...

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Qu'est-ce qui nous empêche encore de le faire ? Répondit-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

Vreden s'esclaffa. Il glissa le coffret dans une sacoche de selle et ils remontèrent à cheval, sans s'inquiéter de savoir où était passée la prisonnière.


	6. Sanctuaires & pénombre

01 Âtrefeu 4€001, 18h

Les nuages, éclairés par en dessous par le soleil couchant, formaient comme un gigantesque couvercle surplombant Cyrodiil. Le ciel était parcouru de couleurs nuancées : rouge sang à l'endroit où le soleil disparaissait, puis rubis, ambre là où ses rayons léchaient les nuages, puis rose, azur où il n'y avait pas de nuages et saphir puis noir où le soleil n'arrivait plus...  
L'air sentait toujours la neige et la pluie, le froid, mais les bois entourant le sanctuaire transportaient des parfums qu'elle ne parvenait pas à identifier. De l'orchidée, du romarin et peut-être de ces fleurs qui poussent dans les nénuphars de la mare proche, mais aussi d'autres choses inconnues.  
Le contact bref d'une main sur son épaule fit baisser les yeux à Nakueva, hypnotisée par le chaos figé de la voûte céleste. L'elfe des bois lui sourit.

"Approchez-vous et parlez à la princesse lorsque vous vous sentirez prête.

La dunmer le fixa froidement mais il ne se départit pas de son sourire. Il resta là à soutenir son regard, rayonnant. Elle finit par baisser les yeux.

- Le serai-je jamais...

Les fidèles de Vaermina les contemplaient en gardant le silence, assis sur leurs bancs.

- Probablement pas, admit-il.

Elle acquiesça lentement et s'approcha de la statue de la daedra. Elle leva les yeux pour scruter le visage de pierre à la recherche de réponses, mais n'y trouva aucune.  
Son guide la rejoignit. Elle fixa ses pieds. Elle finit par se retourner pour comprendre pourquoi il ne disait rien. Il lui tendait une pierre noire aux étranges reflets pourpres. Elle le questionna du regard, mais encore une fois, il se contenta de sourire de toutes ses dents.  
Nakueva ne l'aimait pas beaucoup.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit-elle. Zelyl m'avait parlé d'un sanctuaire dans les montagnes, à l'Ouest de Bruma. Que faisons-nous ici ?

Il baissa la main qui tenait la pierre et fit la moue.

- Et bien, commença-t-il, ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance dans le jugement de Zelyl, mais je pense avoir fait un meilleur choix que lui. Il comptait vous emmener voir Hermaeus Mora. Ce n'est pas un mauvais bougre, vraiment, mais ses attributs ne sont pas exactement ceux que vous recherchez. Voyez-vous, ce cher Hermaeus est le gardien des savoirs interdits, et Vaermina ici présente - il salua la statue d'une élégante révérence avec un sourire éclatant - se nourrit des souvenirs des mortels. Ceci me semble plus judicieux.

Il attendit poliment une réponse de la part de Nakueva. Toujours souriant, il replia les lèvres sur ses dents et glissa la pierre entre les mains de la vampire qu'il referma dessus, puis il s'écarta.

"Elle a un peu le regard figé, nan ? Murmura-t-il au prêtre de Vaermina en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

La vampire déposa en offrande la pierre noire aux pieds de l'éfigie de la daedra.  
Elle ne frissona pas quand une brise glaciale traversa les bois et la clairière, alors que tous les autres se recroquevillèrent légèrement. Le soleil commençait à disparaître à l'horizon et la lumière quittait le firmament. La lueur des bougies disposées autour de l'autel et l'éclat des torches plantées dans la pelouse prenaient le relai.

En écho, une voix profonde s'éleva de nulle part.

- Nous nous rencontrons de nouveau, mortelle. Que tu le saches ou non, nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés. Lorsque tu marmonnes dans ton sommeil, tu me parles. Quand tu te réveilles trempée de sueur, tu viens de quitter ma demeure. Je réside dans tes rêves ; je savoure tes cauchemars.

Il y eu un silence pesant. L'air était immobile, comme si la réalité était piégée dans une toile.  
La daedra eut un rire ténu.

"Ton coeur est plein de douleur. Tu te refuses à dormir maintenant, car tu crains de revivre ces instants qui ont brisé ton esprit et t'enferment dans les ténèbres. Ton âme écorchée est frêle désormais.

Ils virent la dunmer baisser la tête et ses cheveux nattés couvrir son visage.  
La voix de Vaermina eut un soupir d'aise.

"Oh, tes rêves suinteraient d'horreur ! Quel dommage. Ils me seraient probablement délicieux.

- Je suis venue te les offrir, ô déesse, répondit Nakueva.

Une bourrasque parcourut la clairière, et l'auditoir dut resserrer leurs capes autour de leurs épaules.  
Vaermina caqueta.

- Vraiment ? Mais es-tu prête à faire cela, mortelle ?

La dunmer acquiesça, et leva les yeux vers le visage de pierre.

- Oui. Je renonce à cette partie de mon existence.

La daedra éclata de rire, et la vampire serra les mâchoires.

- Tu ne sembles pas avoir conscience de ce que cela exige ! T'as-t-on seulement expliquer COMMENT l'on 'offre' ses rêves à Vaermina ? Crois-tu pouvoir me donner ainsi ce que je peux prendre selon mon bon vouloir ?

Le silence retomba sur la clairière comme un lourd rideau. Nakueva tremblait de tous ses membres. Lentement, elle se tourna vers le bosmer qui l'avait guidé ici, qui se raidit sur le banc. Le regard de la vampire était transperçant.  
Il se leva d'un bond et s'avança en se tordant les mains, les lèvres ornées d'un sourire contrit. Mais il passa à côté de Nakueva en ne lui accordant qu'un bref coup d'oeil et leva à son tour le regard sur l'effigie de Vaermina.

- Bonsoir, élue de mon coeur. C'est moi, Teldaran, dit-il.

Les derniers rayons du soleil mourrurent à cet instant et le ciel s'obscurcit brusquement.

- Toi... que veux-tu, imbécile ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

La flamme des bougies vacilla et la température tomba encore. De la vapeur se formait de l'haleine du bosmer.  
Il feignit l'enthousiasme.

- Oui, tu m'as reconnu ! Enfin, je gagne un peu de valeur à tes yeux. Tu sais combien tu comptes pour moi, surtout depuis que je suis...

- Venons-en aux faits !

Un vague roulement de tonerre gronda au loin.  
Teldaran grommela.

- Oui, oui, très bien... d'accord. Après le petit service que je t'ai rendu l'autre jour, j'aurai besoin que tu me rendes la pareille. Cette fille, fais-le pour moi. S'il te plaît.

L'air était devenu presque irrespirable. Une lourdeur étrange planait sur la clairière, comme si l'atmosphère se durcissait.

- Pourquoi ne pas t'adresser à ton maître ? Ses pouvoirs sont suffisants pour cette tâche.

- C'est-à-dire que... et bien, puisqu'une ère vient de s'achever... oh, tu sais comment c'est, la Marche Grise et tout le carnaval... disons qu'il n'est pas du tout disponible en ce moment, et ce n'est pas de mon ressors. Je t'en prie, ma bien-aimée...

Sur les bancs, l'auditoire commençait à suffoquer. Nakueva les voyait écarquiller les yeux et tousser, mais ils gardèrent leur calme. Ils étaient en sueur malgré le froid ; leur ferveur leur apportait la transe. Peut-être voyaient-ils quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait discerner.  
Malgré ses sens de vampire, elle ne voyait qu'une statue faiblement éclairée par en dessous et surplombée d'un ciel noir et bas.  
Elle ne ressentait pas leur malaise car elle était insensible au froid et n'avait plus vraiment besoin de respirer ; en revanche, elle avait comme une sensation de brûlure sur sa peau, comme si son corps voulait la prévenir d'un danger imminent.  
Soudain, cette sensation la quitta. Il y eut une brise, et les fidèles sur les bancs chancelèrent. Ils semblaient soulagés.

- Toi, fit la voix de Vaermina en s'adressant à Nakueva. Si je te prends tes souvenirs, une partie de ton âme sera arrachée dans le processus. Tu seras de nouveau celle que tu étais autrefois et que tu aspires à redevenir, mais quelque chose en toi se rappellera toujours. C'est imprimé en toi. Sans prévenir, tu seras parfois frappée soudainement d'une tristesse dont tu ne pourras comprendre l'origine. Ceux qui t'entourent en seront affectés, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il existe cependant un autre moyen.

- Vaermina, s'il te plaît, tenta le bosmer.

- SILENCE !

Un éclair stria les nuages au dessus d'eux, et le tonerre fit trembler la terre sous leurs pieds. Teldaran fit le dos rond et se tut.

"Mortelle, tu peux également choisir la voie de la folie. Plutôt que de déraciner tes souvenirs ou les enfermer dans un coin de ton esprit, cela te permettrait de conserver tes souvenirs et d'en absorber la douleur. Elle deviendrait le moteur de ton existence, et tu pourrais continuer à vivre en étant une nouvelle personne. Plus exactement celle que tu étais autrefois, ni vraiment celle que tu es devenue après, mais les deux en même temps et une autre à la fois.

Un silence paisible accompagna la fin de ses paroles. Nakueva fixait le visage de pierre, et Teldaran avait le regard rivé sur ses pieds, tordant ses mains et grinçant des dents.

* * *

(Kvatch, 23h)

Un choc réveilla Banthal. Des cris étouffés provenaient de l'entrée de la chapelle plongée dans la pénombre. Il se redressa péniblement et saisit son épée.  
La main de son voisin se posa sur son bras pour le calmer.

"Rassurez-vous, ce ne sont que nos hommes qui reviennent de patrouille. Rendormez-vous, chuchota-t-il.

Raide, le coeur battant, Banthal s'applique à lentement abaisser son arme et la reposer. Heureusement, le moine n'avait pas conscience du risque qu'il avait pris de le faire sursauter et n'avoir ensuite plus la tête sur les épaules.

Mais il ne se rendorma pas. Il se pencha sur le côté, pris appui sur son coude et se mit debout avec effort. Son corps lui donnait l'impression d'avoir triplé de poids, comme s'il avait été rempli de bronze.

"Non, reposez-vous encore, gladiateur ! Vous êtes encore trop faible pour...

Le rougegarde ne lui prêta pas attention. Il enfila ses sandales et, retenant un grognement, s'avança à tâton dans la nef en direction des soldats.  
Le moine se leva à son tour, et le suivit en silence, prêt à le retenir s'il chancelait. Banthal apprécia qu'il le laissa marcher de lui-même.

Son genou percuta l'autel et il manqua de tomber dessus. Les soldats s'agitèrent et l'un d'eux s'approcha avec une bougie.  
Banthal lui adressa un semblant de sourire et il espérait ne pas avoir l'air pâle. Il en avait assez d'être encore trop faible. Il se sentait aussi inutile qu'une épée de cérémonie.

- Grand champion ! Comment vous sentez-vous ?

L'impérial eut un mouvement pour proposer son épaule afin que l'ancien gladiateur prenne appui sur lui, et se ravisa. Banthal eut un sourire franc.

- La douleur est passée, et je vais assez bien pour être agacé de cette fatigue. J'ai besoin d'action pour me remettre d'aplomb. Menez-moi à vos hommes, j'aimerai avoir les nouvelles, si vous le voulez bien.

Le soldat lui rendit son sourire et hocha la tête. Il eut un regard furtif pour le moine, qui dut approuver, mais Banthal n'eut pas le temps de s'en assurer qu'il tourna les talons et la lueur s'éloigna. Il emboîta le pas au garde, toujours suivi du moine.  
Les hommes avaient des mines épuisés et des regards vifs, ils parlaient à voix basse avec agitation. Quand Banthal et ses deux compagnons les rejoignirent, ils se tournèrent vers eux.

- Grand champion ! Vous devriez vous reposer.

Banthal serra les dents et garda son calme.

- Je sais. Mais j'ai besoin de me sentir utile. Donnez-moi les nouvelles, cela pourrait me motiver à guérir plus vite et à remettre le fourreau à la ceinture.

Le soldat lui adressa un sourire franc en guise de réponse.

- Très bien. Voilà ce que nous étions en train de récapituler. Lorsque les daedra ont quitté Kvatch par leur grand portail, ils ont laissé une garnison dans le château. Nous entendons toujours du vacarme, là-bas, il se pourrait que des survivants se soient retranchés quelque part là-dedans et continueraient de se défendre. La cité est en ruines, les incendies ont été éteints pour la plupart par les pluies, et elle est envahie par ces saletés de créatures daedriques. Elles se nourrissent des cadavres et de tout ce qu'ils peuvent trouver sous les débris, quand elles ne pourchassent pas un malheureux qui aurait réussi à s'en tirer jusque là. Nous continuons de retrouver des survivants, parfois, qui auraient été assomés par une poutre ou auraient perdu connaissance avant que leur maison ne s'écroule sur leur tête, ou d'autres que ces monstres auraient capturés pour ensuite... les...

Il secoua la tête, renonça à finir sa phrase et reprit.

"Mais les survivants encore dehors, en liberté et en vie sont de plus en plus rares. Nous continuons d'abattre les monstres qui passent à portée, malheureusement il en sort continuellement par le portail devant nos murs. Et nous en avons déduit qu'ils le laissent ouvert pour permettre à leurs troupes, dans le château, de se replier. C'est pour ça qu'ils tentent de forcer la porte, la nuit, alors qu'ils n'ont que vaguement prêté attention à la chapelle lors de l'invasion de la ville.

Banthal posa une main vigoureuse sur son épaule. Son visage aspergé d'ombre semblait brûler à la lueur de la bougie.

- Ils ne repartiront pas, pas après ce qu'ils ont fait. L'empire a subi leurs assauts, ils lui ont porté un rude coup et ils croient qu'à présent nous sommes désespérés. Est-ce que c'est le cas ? Non, nous tenons encore malgré tout. Nous devons contre-attaquer, éradiquer la menace.

- Mais, grand champion...

- Non, je ne suis plus grand champion. Tristegloire n'est plus. Croyez-moi, je me jetai dans l'arène par lâcheté, parce que ces combats étaient bien plus faciles que ceux que je n'osai pas mener. Ce temps est révolu, je ne suis que Banthal maintenant. Un homme qui se battera où son coeur le mènera.

Les soldats eurent un semblant de sourire.

- Banthal, fit une ancienne combattante de l'arène, que voulez-vous dire ?

- Je veux dire que je prendrai part à ce combat dès que je serai sur pieds. Faites-moi confiance. Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais je crois que cette situation ne peux plus durer, nous devons contre-attaquer. Si ce n'est pour rendre son honneur à Kvatch et à l'empire, et bien, ne serai-ce que pour nous sortir de là, il faut que nous nous relevions et reprenions les armes. Et j'ai un plan, si vous êtes prêts à l'entendre.

Ils se jetèrent des regards déterminés. Le rougegarde avait réussi à raviver la rage au fond d'eux, que l'horreur épuisait petit à petit.  
C'est sur cette pensée qu'il s'écroula.


	7. Torche & tenailles

**Les Cendres du Crépuscule - Deuxième partie**

* * *

Plus d'une semaine s'est écoulée depuis les derniers évènements (Nakueva s'adressant à Vaermina, et Banthal préparant un plan de contre-attaque contre les daedra de Kvatch), et des choses ont eu lieu entre temps.

L'assassin argonien, Zelyl, envoyé par la Confrérie Noire pour s'assurer que Nakueva avait bien rempli son contrat de purge du sanctuaire de Cheydinhall, a reprit le flambeau après qu'elle ait décidé de prendre ses distances pour quelques temps.

La guilde des guerriers se refusant à reconnaître la Compagnie Boisnoir comme une menace, Modryn Areyn et ses deux recrues Orfend et Mazoga doivent agir en secret pour rassembler des informations et le cas échéant faire tomber la Compagnie.

La guilde des mages se rend compte que les nécromanciens ont formé leur propre secte de l'ombre et se préparent à profiter de la crise d'Oblivion pour s'attaquer à la guilde. L'archimage doit prendre des mesures pour qu'elle soit en mesure de se défendre. La convalescence de Kazaril se termine, et il reprend la route avec Melwyn pour retourner à la Cité Impériale.

Les survivants de la chapelle de Kvatch tiennent toujours le siège mais leurs ressources s'amenuisent. Banthal est enfin sur pieds et il est grand temps pour eux de riposter.

De leur côté, les voleurs Vreden et Rahn'Ji ont appris à Anvil qu'ils devraient dérober la Flèche d'Extraction, un des deux derniers artefacts dont ils auront besoin pour l'ultime vol du Renard Gris.

Enfin, Nakueva a finalement choisi de suivre le conseil de Vaermina et de prendre le chemin de la Folie plutôt que celui de l'oubli. Teldaran a insisté pour la conduire au sanctuaire de Sheogorath, situé au sud de Bravil - ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il lui a dit...

* * *

10 Âtrefeu 4€001, 21h

L'air de Bravil empestait, mais peut-être moins que d'ordinaire. Ce froid inhabituel semblait estomper les parfums et les couleurs, tuer toutes les plantes et enfermer tout Cyrodiil au chaud. L'hiver était pourtant encore loin.

Zelyl assura ses appuis sur les planches vermoulues du toit, lentement, pour ne pas attirer l'attention de l'homme à la torche en contrebas. L'argonien espérait que la couche de givre qui s'était formé sur la mousse n'allait pas lui faire perdre l'équilibre, malgré sa confiance en lui. Il avait plus l'habitude de se maintenir sur des branches, dans les marécages ou les forêts, dans les jardins ; il était toujours plus à l'aise sur du bois vivant, car si ce dernier cassait, il lui était toujours possible de se cramponner à d'autres branches voire au tronc. Sur du bois mort, comme ces planches lisses destinées à écouler la pluie, il se sentait comme une araignée au fond d'un seau humide, incapable de garder prise sur quoi que ce soit.

Il s'adossa à une cheminée après avoir vérifié que les pierres tenaient et, toujours avec une lenteur soignée, encocha une flèche mais se garda de bander son arc tout de suite.  
La lueur de la torche que tenait sa cible était puissante, mais l'obscurité de la place semblait écrasante. Les yeux de Zelyl, pourtant accoutumés à la pénombre, ne voyaient pas plus loin que la place de la statue de Vieille Dame Chanceuse. Cette dernière était prise entre feu et ombre, drapée de ténèbres et si grise devant la flamme...  
Il observa attentivement l'homme immobile. Il était vêtu d'une grande cape verte qui recouvrait un riche pourpoint de la même couleur. Il portait un arc de grande facture et un carquois de flèche d'argent en bandoulière, pourtant il ne tenait sa torche que d'une seule main. Il avait les yeux rivés sur le visage de la statue et son visage était de marbre. Il semblait... écouter.

L'argonien bandit son arc en douceur et mit l'homme en joue. Il attendit longuement, pour être sûr que sa victime ne feignait pas d'avoir conscience que sa vie allait prendre fin dans quelques secondes. Puis il retint son souffle, ferma son oeil gauche et quand les battements de son coeur ralentirent, lâcha la corde dans un souffle.

A l'instant où sa flèche se planta dans le front de l'homme à la torche, Zelyl eut un frisson glacial. Il aurait juré que sa victime lui aurait adressé un regard appuyé avant de tomber en arrière.  
Cela n'avait duré qu'une fragment de seconde, mais il avait eu l'impression de soutenir ce regard plusieures heures.  
La torche tomba dans l'herbe gelée et grésilla. La flamme se débattit, chercha à lécher le bois, mais finit par mourrir. La clarté éphémère fut dévorée par l'obscurité et la nuit reprit ses droits sur la place. La statue disparut dans les ténèbres.

Zelyl se laissa tomber et atterrit dans le noir avec souplesse. Il rejoignit l'endroit où il se souvenait avoir vu tomber sa cible et s'accroupit pour lui fermer les yeux. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une sorte de frisson.  
Il prit le bras de l'homme et le passa par dessus son épaule, tourna le corps sur le flanc et le souleva comme on aiderait un soulard qui aurait trébuché à se remettre debout.

Il le porta ainsi dans tout Bravil, passant par des ruelles qu'il connaissait par coeur et savait vides et non éclairées, et le déposa sur les planches du quai désert, sur le dos.  
Il se baissa pour briser la flèche. Il lui retira son arc, son carquois et sa cape, puis il passa ses mains sous le flanc du corps et le fit basculer dans l'eau.  
Zelyl défit sa propre cape noire, la plia soigneusement autour de l'arme et des flèches de sa victime et la déposa sur les planches, puis il revêtit la grande cape verte, remit son propre arc en bandoulière avec son propre carquois avant de rabattre le capuchon sur son visage.

"Pardonne-moi, murmura-t-il, mais la tienne est plus épaisse. De toute façon, la mienne n'avait pas de capuchon, et ce n'est pas comme si tu en avais besoin, maintenant...

* * *

(Chorrol, au même moment)

La tête de l'argonien retomba sur son menton. Modryn reprenait son souffle en se massant les phallanges.

"Bon sang, j'ai beau y mettre toutes mes forces, il a le crâne solide... vous pourriez pas prendre le relai, à la fin ? C'est pas si compliqué, vous voyez bien !

Orfend se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, pâle, et Mazoga avait les traits figés.

- J'suis désolé m'sieur, mais je peux pas taper sur quelqu'un qui peut pas se défendre... enfin, vous comprenez...

Mazoga eut un hochement de tête sur ces paroles du nordique.

- Un chevalier ne peut s'adonner à la torture, expliqua-t-elle.

Sans répondre, le dunmer leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna de nouveau vers l'argonien, toujours le menton sur la poitrine.

- Ajum-Kajin, fit Modryn.

Il attendit quelques instants, puis il asséna un coup de poing dans l'estomac du supplicié richement vêtu. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux et expulsa tout l'air qu'il avait dans les poumons.

"Et maintenant, on te fait toujours pas peur ?

Il lui donna une giffle sur chaque joue et lui maintint la tête pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux.

"Combien d'hommes ? Combien !

L'argonien bégaya une réponse. Modryn lui tapota la joue.

- Une centaine, répondit l'argonien.

Le dunmer le lâcha. Le supplicié fut prit d'une quinte de toux et tourna la tête de côté pour cracher du sang sur le sol.  
L'ancien instructeur de la guilde des guerriers se tourna vers ses deux alliés.

- Ils sont maintenant presque aussi nombreux que nous. Ils préparent quelque chose. Il ne faut pas oublier que leurs fondateurs sont des membres d'une ancienne compagnie de mercenaire au service de l'Empire ; ils ont une expérience militaire que peu d'entre nous possèdent encore. Et ils ont de l'influence, justement parce qu'ils sont prêts à se salir les mains.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers l'argonien.

"Qui est votre chef ? Et qu'est-ce qui rend vos guerriers aussi combattifs ?

Ajum-Kajin fronça les sourcils et se redressa dans son siège.

- Je n'vous dirai rien de plus, sales chiens ! Je ne suis pas un traître, et vous ne m'faites pas peur !

- Il adore dire ça, lança-t-il par dessus son épaule avec amusement.

Il joua des poings et du sang tomba sur le sol et sur les vêtements des deux interlocuteurs. Orfend pâlit un peu plus et Mazoga resta stoïque dans son garde à vous.

- Ri'Zakar ! Finit par crier l'argonien d'une voix aigüe. Il s'appelle Ri'Zakar...

- C'est un argonien, lui aussi ?

- Non ! C'est un khajit. Et qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire !

- C'est plus facile pour savoir à quelle tronche s'attendre. C'est bien. Maintenant, explique-moi pourquoi vos combattants sont aussi sanguinaires. Qu'est-ce qui les rend aussi fous de rage ? Je le saurai si c'était le skooma.

- Plutôt crever !

Modryn eut un rictus et leva le poing, mais Mazoga intervint.

- Attention ! Cria-t-elle en s'élançant vers l'argonien. Mais avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne, Ajum-Kajin se mit à hurler et des étincelles fusèrent des parties métalliques de ses vêtements.

Elle et le dunmer se reculèrent. Le supplicié fut prit de spasmes étranglés sur sa chaise pendant quelques secondes, puis son menton retomba une dernière fois sur sa poitrine. Une fine vapeur s'élevait du corps de l'argonien.  
Modryn le contourna, hébété, et pointa du doigt quelque chose dans le dos de Ajum-Kajin.

- Cet anneau... il ne l'avait pas sur lui quand vous l'avez amené ici.

Il les fusilla du regard.

"Vous l'aviez bien fouillé, comme je vous l'avais demandé ?

- Oui m'sieur ! S'écria Orfend. Il avait aucune arme sur lui, juste deux bagues et un pendentif qu'on lui a confisqué. Tenez, je les ai là.

Il sortit les trésors de ses poches et les présenta à son ancien instructeur, qui loucha dessus en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et ses poches ?

- Fouillées aussi, monsieur, répondit calmement Mazoga.

Modryn ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir.

- J'aurai du vous dire de faire une fouille exhaustive. Il avait gardé un anneau, sûrement dans une petite poche cachée dans ses manches. C'est un objet maudit, destiné à frapper celui qui le porte, qu'il gardait en dernier recours afin de se donner la mort. Ne le touchez surtout pas, il est sûrement toujours parcouru de foudre.

Il chercha dans un coffre abîmé pour récupérer une tenaille et enfila des gants de cuir grossier.  
Avec application, il tint la tenaille à bout de bras en direction de l'argonien et l'approcha de ses mains. Il coupa d'un coup sec le doigt sur lequel se trouvait l'anneau, et le corps de l'argonien eut un soubresaut bref mais brutal.  
Modryn, toujours avec les tenailles, récupéra le doigt.

- Orfend. Ouvrez la porte et creusez-moi un trou pour ça.

Le nordique acquiesça et prit une pioche rouillée.

"Après ça, fit l'ancien instructeur, on parlera de comment vous allez rejoindre la Compagnie.

* * *

(Bravil, quelques minutes plus tard)

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites, pauvre fou ? Avez-vous perdu la tête ?

Zelyl sursauta. Il était assis sur le toit du Paradoxe de l'Archer, en train de boire une bouteille de grand vin en observant le fin croissant de la lune se refléter dans la rivière.  
Il leva les yeux et vit une silhouette sombre, devant la porte de la boutique fermée, le visage levé dans sa direction. Zelyl reconnut Lucien Lachance et se laissa tomber à ses côtés.

- Qu'y a-t-il, maître ? Dit-il avec appréhension.

Lucien le prit par les épaules et le secoua une fois.

- Qu' a-t-il ? Vous traquez et éliminez un à un les membres de la Main Noire, et vous me demandez ce qui se passe ? Vous rendez-vous seulement compte de ce que vous avez fait ?

Zelyl cligna deux fois des yeux, ne sachant que répondre. Lucien dut voir la confusion dans son regard, car il le lâcha et se recula avec une expression de stupeur.

"Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire... ? Murmura-t-il.

L'argonien fit un pas en avant, un poing crispé sur son coeur.

- Maître, je vous le jure sur ma vie, je n'ai fait que suivre vos instructions. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe.

L'homme encapuchonné se ressaisit. Il ne se donna pas la peine de vérifier que les alentours étaient bien déserts, et Zelyl le soupçonna de disposer de pouvoirs dont il n'avait pas connaissance.

- Je le sais, Silencieux. Tu ne m'as jamais déçu, et tes exploits sont chuchottés avec admiration au sein de la Confrérie. C'est sûrement pour cette raison que tu as été choisi pour la trahir.

Le coeur de Zelyl manqua un battement.

- Maître... je ne comprends pas.

Lucien s'avança et posa une main paternelle sur son épaule.

- Silencieux. Il semblerait qu'un traître t'ait utilisé comme arme contre la Confrérie elle-même, à ton insu.

Zelyl fit lentement non de la tête, hébété.

- Maître, je...

La main de Lucien se rafermit sur son épaule pour lui faire garder le silence. L'argonien ne pouvait voir son visage dans l'obscurité.

- Ce traître, depuis le jour où tu as offert les âmes de la famille Draconis à Sithis, a perfidement remplacé les instructions que je te faisais parvenir afin de te désigner les membres de la Main Noire comme cible.

- Non...

Zelyl serrait les dents, en proie à une colère naissante qui lui faisait peur. Froide, incontrôlable.

- Depuis ce jour, tu as assassiné avec succès chaque Doigt de la Main. Et ce soir, c'est le Pouce que tu as transpercé d'une flèche. La Confrérie n'a plus d'Ecoutant. Grâce à toi, ce traître est parvenu à ses fins.

- Maître... c'est impossible...

Zelyl tremblait de rage à cette idée. Toutes ces victimes qu'il avait tant peiné à retrouver et à éliminer, toutes ces blessures qu'elles lui avaient infligé, mais la satisfaction - l'exultation, même, qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il les avait enfin fait embrassé les ténèbres de Sithis...

Lucien lâcha son épaule.

- Nous devons retrouver le coupable, avant que la Confrérie ne nous retrouve. Je pense qu'il sera écarté d'emblée que tu sois responsable. Etant donné qu'il est interdit aux membres de refuser un contrat, tu n'avais pas d'autre choix que de t'exécuter, que tu sois conscient ou pas de ce qui t'étais demandé. En revanche, tout me désigne comme le traître. Tu étais sous mes ordres.

En un instant, la colère de l'argonien fut balayée par un sentiment glacial.

- Non ! S'écria-t-il à mi-voix. Vous avez raison, nous devons faire vite. Je ne laisserai personne se faire tuer par ma faute.

Zelyl perçut l'esquisse d'un sourire sous le capuchon.

- Tu sais, avant sa chute, elle était pleine de promesse. Tu es son digne successeur, et tu n'imagines pas à quel point vous vous ressemblez, elle et toi.

Le coeur de l'argonien se remplit de fierté mais tâcha de ne pas le montrer.

- Que devons nous faire, maître ?

- Il nous faut intercepter le traître. Où a-t-il dit qu'il laisserait ses prochaines instructions ?

Zelyl sortit le billet froissé de sa poche.

- A Anvil, maître. Dans un baril contre le mur d'enceinte, derrière la fontaine, sur la route menant du manoir Bénirus à la place des guildes.

- Bien. Il te faudra te rendre là-bas avant lui. Retrouve-moi dans la maison de Perennia Draconis, la mère de la famille que tu as offert à Sithis, avec ce que tu seras parvenu à obtenir à Anvil.

Et la silhouette de Lucien Lachance se fondit dans l'obscurité lunaire et disparut.


	8. Corde & troncs

11 Âtrefeu 4€001, 17h

Après tout ce temps, Kvatch avait cessé de fumer. Pourtant, le vent balayant le champs de bataille faisait flotter une nuée de cendres en permanence, donnant l'illusion que la cité brûlerait éternellement, comme un fantôme revivant le drame encore et encore.

Les ruines baignées du halo écarlate du crépuscule ravivait la douleur dans le coeur des soldats. Ils se rappelaient les rires des enfants dans les rues, le tumulte exaltant qui provenait des arènes, le mouvement rassurant de la foule dans le marché... la saveur de la bière et de la gaité à la taverne, la chaleur des fourneaux de boulanger et l'odeur de pain qu'ils exalaient...

Les mains se ressérèrent sur les arcs. Des regards vengeurs se fixaient sur les monstres qui déambulaient entre les décombres, brisant les restes de meubles, deterrant des squelettes pour...

"Ne restons pas à découvert sur le mur, ordonna calmement Savlian Mathias. La dernière chose dont nous avons besoin, c'est attirer l'attention. Que ça soit d'eux ou des gardes. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler que nous risquons d'être jugés pour désertion.

D'un pas rapide, ils détournèrent les yeux des ruines et suivirent leur chef en direction de la tour de garde.  
Une chance que le noeud qu'ils avaient fait pour pouvoir descendre de l'autre côté ait été confectionné par un garde habitué des cordages. La corde qui avait sauvé tant de vies le jour où Kvatch était tombé leur avait permi de remonter, et leur permettrait encore de repartir si rien ne se passait comme prévu.  
Ils firent halte dans la pénombre de la salle de garde.

"Bien. Maintenant, postez-vous aux meurtrières et tâchez d'observer sans vous faire repérer.

Ils s'exécutèrent. Les coeurs se serrerent au fur et à mesure que leurs espoirs d'apercevoir des survivants s'amenuisaient. Cela ferait bientôt un mois qu'ils avaient abandonné la ville avec l'incertitude que leurs proches avaient été tués, et même s'ils savaient au fond d'eux qu'ils avaient sûrement perdu la vie depuis le temps, ils gardaient tout de même l'espoir qu'ils aient réussi à se cacher, quelque part.

Peu de bâtiments étaient toujours debout. Quelques pans de murs de l'arène subsistaient, que grattaient et martelaient les créatures. La chapelle à demie brisée trônait toujours au beau milieu de la place étrangement déserte, et le château à l'horizon tenait encore sur la colline malgré les trous béants dans ses murs.

- Chef, regardez ! Les daedra, ils ont toujours une garnison dans le château.

Savlian plissa les paupières et observa la forteresse avec attention. Il finit par entrevoir un dremora en armure s'arrêter devant une meurtrière puis continuer sa ronde.

- Je me demande s'ils sont nombreux ou pas. Mais c'est tout de même étrange, pourquoi rester là-bas s'il ne reste plus rien à massacrer et détruire ? Ils n'avaient visiblement pas l'intention de soumettre les habitants en esclavage. Il doit rester des survivants à l'intérieur du château, qui se défendent derrière une barricade. Je ne vois que ça, conclut-il.

Alors qu'il se redressait et s'apprêtait à donner l'ordre de rebrousser chemin, l'éclaireur bosmer dotée de la vision la plus acérée du groupe le retint par la manche.

- La chapelle !

Savlian se retint de lui faire remarquer l'insolence de son geste et s'empressa de regarder dans la direction qu'elle lui indiquait.  
Un faucheclan grattait à l'énorme porte d'entrée, ce qui attira l'attention de deux créatures. Il vit avec étonnement un archer apparaître des remparts du clocher démoli et abattre adroitement le monstre. A l'instant où il se baissa pour se cacher, deux autres archers surgirent, prirent tout juste le temps de viser et abattirent les deux galopins avant de disparaître tout aussi vite.  
L'impérial sourit.

- Voilà donc ce qui retient le reste des troupes reclut dans le château et garde le portail ouvert. Il reste des soldats dans la chapelle que les daedra ont fait l'erreur de ne pas démolir entièrement. Ils ont probablement sauvé des survivants, qu'ils protègent maintenant, et empêchent les daedra de repartir.

"Seulement, continua-t-il, cette situation les empêche eux-mêmes de se replier. J'imagine que les daedra ne repartiront pas s'en s'être assurés d'avoir exterminé les derniers survivants, seulement ils ne peuvent pas appeler de renfort qui proviendrait du portail, il n'y a que ces créatures sans maîtres qui l'empruntent par hasard et saccagent les ruines sans organisation. Les sentinelles de la chapelle surveillent qu'aucun mage dremora ne puisse les fédérer ou qu'un éclaireur ennemi n'utilise le portail pour aller appeler des renforts, raison pour laquelle cette situation est bloquée depuis tout ce temps.

"Je suis sûr en revanche que les dremoras disposent de plus de forces et de ressources que les survivants de la chapelle. Les daedra sont réputés pour être durs, ils ménagent sûrement leur nourriture afin de s'assurer que leurs ennemis épuisent la leur plus rapidement. Il faut leur venir en aide rapidement.

"Nous n'avons peut-être aucune idée de comment refermer ce portail, mais dans l'immédiat il ne représente qu'une menace mineure. Si jamais la chapelle tombe, s'en sera fini de Kvatch et les daedra auront définitivement gagné cette bataille. Si nous pouvons en revanche reprendre le château, l'Empire disposerait d'une base pour contre-attaquer grâce à ce portail qui donne directement sur le territoire ennemi.

"Ecoutez, fit Savlian avec plus de conviction et un sourire franc, voilà ce que nous allons faire. Je vais me rendre avec l'un d'entre vous pour me couvrir dans la chapelle pour les prévenir que nous sommes prêts à aider, que nous disposons d'un détachement de l'empire venu en renfort aux portes de la cité pour empêcher les daedra de s'éloigner de Kvatch. On devrait pouvoir établir un plan avec eux pour s'emparer du château. Pendant ce temps, les autres, retournez auprès du commandant et faites-lui un rapport. S'il refuse toujours de venir en aide, faites des courbettes s'il le faut mais débrouillez-vous pour récupérer des provisions et revenez. Il faut faire parvenir des ressources aux survivants. Flèches et nourriture sont indispensables, couvertures et potions si vous le pouvez."

Il désigna la bosmer pour l'accompagner à la chapelle et les autres se séparèrent d'eux après leur avoir souhaité bonne chance.

* * *

(Route Orange, Est de Chorrol, au même moment)

"Vas-tu au moins me dire où nous allons ? S'agaça Melwyn.

L'altmer lui adressa un regard tout aussi irrité.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de me suivre ou de me faire confiance. Je sais ce que je fais, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire.

Un silence lourd s'installa entre eux, entrecoupé du bruit des sabots sur les vieux pavés de la route.  
Un rayon de soleil cramoisi fusa entre les branches et éclaboussa les boucles rousses de l'elfe. Melwyn fronça les sourcils.

- Franchement, je sais que tu n'as pas envie d'en parler, mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu gardes ça secret.

- Tu sais très bien ce que ça représente, et ce que ça change aux yeux des gens. Je suis bien mieux comme ça.

- Même si c'est mentir ? Ce n'est pas toi. Tu es malhonnête, autant avec les autres qu'avec toi-même. C'est mal.

- Peut-être. Mais c'est mieux comme ça. Crois-moi, j'en ai eu assez qu'on me manque de respect.

De la colère s'imisça dans la voix de la chamane.

- Tu es lâche, tu le sais ça ?

Kazaril eut un caquêtement nerveux qu'il ne parvint pas à restreindre. Il se mit à rire, et Melwyn fut étonnée de voir des larmes couler sur le visage du mage.

- Peu importe. Oui, tu as raison, mais tant pis. Je préfère être lâche que passer mon temps à devoir me battre pour avoir le respect. Si je peux l'avoir avec un mensonge facile, alors soit."

Leur conversation s'arrêta là. L'altmer passa sa manche sur son visage pour se débarasser des larmes, et ils progressèrent le long de la route jusqu'à ce que le soleil ne soit plus qu'un demi cercle à l'horizon.

Eclairée de derrière par cette lumière écarlate, la Tour d'Or Blanc de la Cité Impériale et ses remparts avaient l'air sombres et teintés de sang. Kazaril fut prit d'un frisson et resserra sa cape autour de ses épaules avec humeur. Mais il n'y avait pas de vent, le ciel était dégagé et l'air était encore tiède.

Il finit par faire s'arrêter son cheval au pied d'un arbre, sur le côté de la route, et Melwyn s'arrêta à son niveau tandis qu'il démontait. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander où il allait, mais les yeux au regard sombre de son compagnon lui fit garder le silence. Elle démonta à son tour et attacha leurs chevaux au tronc avant de lui emboîter le pas.

Kazaril avait une allure soutenue et saccadée qui inquiéta la chamane, aussi serra-t-elle son bâton avec l'espoir qu'il savait effectivement ce qu'il faisait.

"Comment va ta blessure ? Dit-elle pour essayer de le calmer.

- Silence. Ils sont tout prêt," lui intima-t-il.

Soudain, il s'immobilisa et d'un geste sec lui ordonna de faire de même. Par dessus son épaule, il lui adressa un regard qui semblait dire 'fais exactement ce que je fais'. Puis il s'accroupit à demi afin de marcher plus silencieusement, et s'avança dans la végétation. Elle le suivit avec appréhension.

Ils commencèrent à gravir une colline, et elle entendit des éclats de voix indistincts. Elle tendit l'oreille pour écouter, mais n'entendit rien qu'elle puisse comprendre.

Kazaril se retourna pour s'assurer qu'elle faisait attention à ne pas se faire repérer, et continua d'avancer en prenant soin de rester derrière les arbres. Quand ils atteignirent le sommet de la colline, les voix s'étaient éloigné mais il s'arrêta tout de même et attendit que Melwyn le rejoigne.

"Mais enfin, murmura-t-elle, que fait-on ici ?

- Des nécromanciens, répondit-il.

- Quoi ? S'étrangla la chamane en empoignant son bâton avec inquiétude.

L'altmer lui adressa un regard appuyé.

- Je ne les laisserai pas s'en tirer après ce qu'ils ont fait, chuchota-t-il.

- Mais...

- Si je n'arrive pas à apprendre où se cache leur chef, j'en capturerai un pour le faire parler.

- Quoi... ?

- Melwyn, l'interrompit-il une fois de plus, tu n'est pas obligée de m'accompagner. Tu peux retourner m'attendre avec les chevaux, je serai rapidement de retour."

Elle l'interrogea du regard, sérieusement inquiète, mais il refusa d'en ajouter plus. Il tourna les talons, jeta un coup d'oeil au delà du tronc et s'aventura hors des bois.

La chamane ne tenta pas de le retenir et préféra le suivre. Son coeur battait au rythme de ses peurs. Elle ne reconnaissait plus celui qu'elle avait recueilli après qu'il ait fugué d'une famille qui le maltraitait, ce petit elfe effronté qui ne tenait pas en place. Il était devenu un étranger pour elle, elle était pratiquement devenue une tante pour lui, peut-être même... une mère. Ils avaient gravi ensemble les échelons de la guilde des mages, rit et souffert ensemble. Et en l'espace de deux semaines, cette image qu'elle avait de lui s'estompait. Etait-ce uniquement parce qu'elle se rendait compte qu'il y avait encore des secrets entre eux ? Ou était-ce aussi parce qu'elle prennait lentement conscience que pour lui, leur relation n'était pas si fusionnelle que ce qu'elle s'imaginait, qu'il avait toujours gardé une distance avec elle, qui allait croissante tandis qu'il grandissait ? Lui avait-il en réalité jamais dit la vérité... ?

Elle avait peur que cette personne qui lui tournait le dos à cet instant ne soit plus celle qu'elle avait connu, qu'elle se retrouve seule à nouveau dans cette grotte, à vivre en hermite avec les esprits en attendant que sa longue existence prenne fin pour les rejoindre à la faveur des ténèbres, quand ses braises s'éteindront au fond de sa caverne.

Elle avait failli le perdre, ce jour où cette folle l'avait poignardée avant qu'ils aient rien pu faire. Elle ne le laisserait plus jamais se faire blesser. Qu'importe l'identité de cette personne qui lui tournait le dos, qu'importe les mensonges ou les vérités qu'elle ne voudrait pas entendre. Elle était sortie de sa grotte, accompagnée des esprits, et ce qui lui restait à vivre avait repris son sens grâce à elle.


	9. Colonnes & flacons

_12 Âtrefeu 4€001, 10h_

"...et donc, maître Aren, pourquoi pensez-vous que ce portail vers Oblivion a-t-il été ouvert ?

L'invocateur continua de scruter le visage de Vreden avec suspicion, mais ce dernier était trop bon acteur. Sa couverture d'émissaire du Conseil Impérial ne fonctionnait que trop bien, l'impérial avait tout prévu. Les fausses autorisations, la fausse lettre avec en revanche le véritable sceau du chancelier Ocato, temporairement dérobé à l'occasion... il lui avait suffit de se mettre dans la peau de son personnage et revêtir l'accoutrement adapté.

Vreden n'était cependant pas à l'aise dans sa robe de soie cramoisie, mais s'efforçait de ne pas le faire remarquer.

Le dunmer finit par lui répondre après un soupir, quand il fut incapable de trouver une raison de l'envoyer paître.

- Et bien, commença-t-il sur un ton professionnel, si j'avais moi-même voulu ouvrir un tel portail, ou ne serait-ce qu'une porte mineure, comme celle qui est toujours ouverte sous les murs de Kvatch...

Vreden hocha la tête pour l'encourager à continuer, les yeux rivés sur sa plume et son carnet, prêt à prendre des notes. Il lui sembla qu'une petite forme passa à l'extrémité de son champ de vision, derrière l'invocateur. La khajite s'était enfin décidée à entrer en action, ou plutôt dans les appartements du mage du château de Bravil, juste derrière son propriétaire occupé en ce moment avec "l'émissaire".

Pour s'assurer que Fathis Aren n'entendrait pas les cliquetis discrets de son loquet qui se faisait crocheté à quelques mètres de son postérieur, Vreden improvisa rapidement un monologue.

- Ecoutez, maître Aren, pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre. Le Conseil et moi-même avons entièrement confiance en votre expertise. Nous sommes parfaitement conscients du respect que vos pairs vous portent, tout comme la crainte probablement bien fondée des habitants non-mages de la région, et je peux vous assurer que nous avons recherché tous les experts en invocation de Cyrodiil, pour constater que vous étiez le meilleur.

L'invocateur croisa les bras et fronça légèrement les sourcils. Vreden remarqua le pli de ses lèvres, et interpréta son expression comme 'on m'a toujours dit de me méfier des compliments avant le "mais" '.

"Hélas, continua l'impérial, sauf tout le respect que nous vous devons, je me dois au vu de la situation élever une interrogation qui, je l'espère, ne vous ofusquera pas outre mesure - entendez que cela n'a rien de personnel, mais êtes-vous réellement en mesure de donner des réponses détaillées concernant cette Crise ? Si je me permets de vous dire cela, c'est que j'ai remarqué que vos explications sont malheureusement trop vagues, du moins pour le moment.

Rahn'Ji adressa un regard amusé à l'impérial et mima un applaudissement avant de refermer doucement la porte après être entrée dans la pièce.

Le dunmer eut un soupir appuyé.

- Je dois dire que je vous trouve culotté, monsieur... comment m'avez-vous dit que vous vous appeliez, déjà ?

Vreden passa en revue tous les noms de sa liste d'identités fictives.

- Damar Elarion.

- Soit. Je vous prie de m'excuser. Vous avez raison, je suis moi-même dépassé par les évènements, et malgré mon expérience je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'une telle chose soit possible. Que des mortels puissent ouvrir de tels portails, alors que seuls les daedra - dans une certaine mesure - en sont capables. De sombres savoirs ont été déterrés, voilà ce que je peux vous dire. Des arcanes cachées aux yeux de Tamriel pour de bonnes raisons, et en tant que telles, uniquement connues de ceux qui les ont découvertes. Je ne peux avoir que des théories sur le sujet, aussi veuillez prendre ceci en compte et montrer de l'indulgence envers l'aspect bancal de mes explications.

Vreden approuva avec bénévolence et commença à écrire.

* * *

Rahn'Ji inspecta patiemment la chambre. Elle était vaste et le mobilier était fourni, mais beaucoup d'espace n'était pas utilisé. Elle connaissait ce genre de chambre de château.

La khajite s'approcha de la commode la plus proche et commença à fouiller. Avec son habileté de voleuse, elle récupéra calmement les objets de valeur et les glissa dans un sac de toile, sans faire le moindre bruit ni bouger quoi que ce soit d'autre, et referma les tiroirs aussitôt qu'elle eût terminé.

Elle vida ainsi tous les meubles jusqu'à atteindre le lit. A sa gauche, il y avaient deux malles contre le mur. Elle déposa son sac et, avec un soupir de lassitude, se remit à crocheter.

Dents serrées, elle brisa deux crochets dans la serrure de la première mais parvint finalement à l'ouvrir. Elle s'empara des bourses d'or, d'un talisman et de deux anneaux, laissa les livres et autres parchemins et s'attela à ouvrir le second coffre. Elle cassa trois autres crochets dans le procédé mais, avec soulagement, vint à bout du loquet. L'invocateur ne s'était pas pris la peine d'enchanter les serrures pour empêcher qu'elles soient crochetées.

C'est quand elle en prit conscience que la khajite constata, à présent sans surprise, que l'objet de leur convoitise n'était pas gardé dans les appartements de Fathis Aren. Elle se consola en empoignant l'or et les pierres d'âmes qu'elle fourra dans son sac et se releva.

Encore une fois, avec un nouveau point de vue, Rahn'Ji parcourut la pièce du regard. Elle ferma son sac nettement alourdi, le fourra dans la grande besace de cuir qu'elle portait dans le dos et s'approcha du vasque de toilette aménagé dans le mur, à droite du lit.

La khajite tira sur les deux colonnes qui encadraient le vasque, mais elles étaient solidement fixées. Elle plongea son regard dans le bassin mais n'y vit rien de particulier.

Elle se recula et essaya de tirer sur les livres de l'étagère, sur une statuette posée sur une commode, sur le support à torche à côté de la porte. Mais rien ne fonctionna. Avec appréhension, elle se dirigea vers une alcôve dans le mur, elle aussi encadrée de petites colonnes. Avec un sourire de jubilation, c'est une fois en face du tableau qui trônait dans l'alcôve qu'elle vit les mécanismes derrière la colonne de droite. En tirant dessus, elle les déclencha et le mur bascula en arrière.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit ? S'interrompit Aren.

L'invocateur fit volte-face et ne vit évidemment rien de particulier dans le couloir désert, mais le son de la pierre râclant sur le sol était parfaitement audible.

Vreden réagit avec professionalisme. Il asséna un coup sec du plat de sa main dans la nuque du dunmer, qui sous le coup de la surprise avait oublié ses suspicions. Il s'effondra aussitôt. Vreden déposa son carnet ouvert sur une table, à sa gauche, en attendant que l'encre sèche. Il reboucha son encrier, essuya la pointe de sa plume sur un mouchoir, récupéra son carnet et rangea son matériel dans un étui. Puis l'impérial souleva sa victime en passant le bras du dunmer inconscient dessus son épaule pour le traîner jusque dans sa chambre. Il prit soin de s'assurer que le couloir était toujours vide avant d'entrer, et adressa un regard à la khajite satisfaite avant de déposer le mage dans son lit.

Sans un mot ou un regard de plus, il passa devant son acolyte et s'engouffra dans le passage secret. Rahn'Ji lui emboîta le pas sans se départir de son air satisfait. Même s'il n'en montrerait rien, au fond, elle savait qu'il l'était lui aussi.

* * *

(Leyawiin, au même moment)

Mazoga se planta devant les combattants de la Compagnie au garde-à-vous devant leur instructeur. Ce dernier désigna l'orque du regard.

"Compagnons, voici notre nouvelle recrue. Mazoga l'orque, chevalier du comte Marius Caro de Leyawiin, annonça-t-il d'une voix forte.

Elle soutint les regards posés sur elle, tantôt craintifs tantôt dégoûtés ou indifférents, et resta stoïque, comme à son habitude. L'instructeur lui adressa un regard pour lui intimer de rejoindre à présent les rangs et elle s'exécuta.

"Pour votre première mission, camarades, vous allez devoir vous rendre au village de Bord de l'Eau, car les habitants se plaignent d'un clan de gobelins qui attaque souvent pour voler leur bétail.

Il se retourna pour récupérer une petite bouteille dans une caisse, posée sur une table. Il la leva pour leur présenter.

"Vous allez tous recevoir un flacon de Sève d'Hist. C'est un simple tonique que la Compagnie utilise pour renforcer l'aptitude de ses hommes au combat, ce qui augmente nos chances de remplir à bien nos contrats sans fioriture ni pertes. Je vous souhaite bonne chance. Faites ça bien, camarades, car vous représentez la Compagnie à présent."

Et il distribua les flacons. Quand elle y but le liquide épais et sirupeux à la saveur de menthe poivrée, elle se rappela sa conversation avec Orfend à l'Auberge des Trois Soeurs. A son habitude, il avait commandé une bière au miel mais avait du se rabattre sur une boisson au rabais. Elle avait choisi, pour une fois, quelque chose d'alcoolisé pour l'occasion, une spécialité de la maison qui avait la même saveur. Une sorte de vin épicé à la lavande et à la lavande - du moins, c'est ce que son palais lui disait.

"Mazoga, je sais que cette idée ne vous enchante pas, mais encore une fois, je crois que Modryn a raison. Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, je serais un trop mauvais candidat pour la Compagnie. Ils verraient tout de suite que je suis un imposteur.

Elle avait siroté son vin en évitant son regard.

"Libre à vous de m'en vouloir, mais ça me peine quand même un peu. Je ne ferai que compromettre la mission et nous mettrai en danger tous les deux. J'en suis vraiment désolé. A vrai dire, j'ai même honte de ne vous êtes aucune aide.

- Mais comme l'a dit Modryn, ils croiront bien plus facilement qu'une orque aigrie trahit la guilde plutôt qu'un nordique jovial. Il est bien connu que les orques sont prompts à la fourberie. Si c'était le nordique, ils y verraient plutôt la lâcheté d'un ivrogne, ce qui les intéresseraient moins.

- Mazoga, s'il vous plaît...

- Rassurez-vous Orfend, non, je ne reviendrai pas là dessus. Je sais à quel point vous me respectez. Vous êtes peut-être dénué de ces idées qu'ont les gens sur les races des autres, mais trop rares sont ceux qui pensent comme vous. Je pensais pouvoir trouver l'honneur en rejoignant la guilde des guerriers, avait-elle continué avec une certaine amertume, et pendant un moment je croyais que les gens que j'aidais me respectais un peu plus. Mais gratitude et respect sont deux choses distinctes. Ils étaient juste soulagés que quelqu'un leur soit venu en aide, même si c'était une orque.

Elle termina son verre d'une traite, sous le regard triste de son compagnon qui ne savait pas quoi dire.

"Je ne compte pas trahir la guilde. Mais cette mission sera ma dernière. Ne vous sentez pas redevable, Orfend, mais j'ai accepté de la faire pour vous. En gage de remerciement, ou en cadeau d'adieux, voyez cela commme vous voudrez. Après cette mission, je quitte la guilde pour de bon.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, et elle cessa de fixer le fleuve en rêvassant. Elle sursauta et regarda le nordique en armure comme s'il sortait du néant.

- S'cusez, mam'zelle, mais on va avoir besoin de tout le monde. Un clan de gobelins, vaut mieux l'affronter tous ensemble, même si on a prit leur tonique, on sait jamais.

Elle ne savait pas comment elle était arrivée au village en même temps que ses camarades, mais sans qu'elle sut pourquoi, Mazoga avait la sensation qu'il n'y avait pas d'inquiétude à avoir. La Compagnie avait probablement un Cercle de Portation installé dans son hall. Elle avait du rêvasser en marchant dessus et son regard s'était perdu.

Elle suivit le nordique et l'immita lorsqu'il dégaina son épée.

"Ils sont déjà là, ils ont envahi le village !

Derrière la ferme, elle vit les gobelins attroupés dans l'étable. Ils étaient très nombreux mais ne portaient pas d'armes, juste des outils qu'ils avaient du ramasser dans les maisons. Elle supposa que les habitants s'étaient enfui sitôt qu'ils avaient aperçu les créatures.

La Compagnie chargea. Elle se rua à son tour sur leurs ennemis qui prenaient la fuite et fit chanter son marteau. Une étrange chaleur s'emparait d'elle et enfiévrait son esprit. Elle remarqua qu'elle ne sentait plus aucune fatigue, qu'elle pouvait manier son marteau avec aisance, comme s'il était aussi léger qu'une branche, que son armure semblait peser aussi peu que des vêtements.

Elle s'imagina que les gobelins avaient le visage de Modryn et déserva sa rage sur eux. Deux d'entre eux lui échappa et crurent pouvoir profiter du chaos pour se cacher dans une maison. Elle enfonça la porte d'un coup de pied mais ne vit rien que des meubles. Avec un grand rire, elle souleva le lit sans effort et les gobelins en dessous se mirent à crier. Elle laissa le sommier leur retomber dessus et se campa sur ses deux pieds. Elle leva son marteau au dessus de sa tête.

- Mazoga, non !

La voix lui transperça le crâne comme un trait de glace pure. Elle écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise et manqua de lâcher son arme. Soudain, il lui sembla qu'une grande fatigue s'emparait d'elle. La chaleur la quitta aussi subitement qu'elle s'était imiscée et le poids du métal sur son corps se fit sentir. Elle se retourna et posa son marteau sur le lit.

Orfend la regardait. Il semblait hors d'haleine, et... blessé. Son visage était gonflé de contusions et son bras gauche pendait le long de sa hanche. Il avait l'air... effrayé.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

Elle eut brusquement envie de vomir. Sa tête pesait maintenant plus lourd que son armure et ses jambes flageollaient. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et baissa les yeux. Son armure neuve était maculée de sang. Ses mains... tout son être suait le sang.

Sans qu'elle sut pourquoi, elle eut un haut-le-coeur. Elle avait l'habitude de l'odeur du sang frais, mais cette fois, l'odeur la répugnait. Elle eut un rire saccadé.

- Serais-je ivre après un simple verre de vin ? Serais-je malade après un simple verre de vin ?

Elle tremblait et la tête lui tournait. Elle se laissa tomber sur le côté.

"Et pourquoi ai-je aussi froid après avoir autant courru... ? Mais au fait Orfend, que faites-vous là...

Et pourquoi entendait-elle des pleurs étouffés ? Orfend pleurait-il ?

Le nordique s'approcha d'elle. Il avait peur, elle le voyait dans ses yeux. Mais il n'avait pas peur d'elle, il avait peur pour elle. Il ne pleurait pas, cependant.

- Ne vous en faites pas, Mazoga. Ca n'était pas votre faute. C'était la drogue de la Compagnie. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Nous... aurions du nous en douter...

Il s'écarta un instant. Avec un cri, deux enfants terrorisés sortirent de sous le lit. Il les retint du bras.

"Fermez la porte et cachez-vous dans ces barils, dans le coin, leur ordonna-t-il dans un souffle. Elle ne vous fera pas de mal, moi non plus, mais eux dehors, s'ils rentrent... je ne sais pas.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers Mazoga, mais ses yeux étaient blancs et de la mousse perlait à ses lèvres ouvertes.


	10. Foyer & puits

_13 Âtrefeu 4€001, 6h_

_(Chorrol)_

"Avez-vous rencontré des problèmes ?

Vreden attira l'attention de l'homme en capuchon Rahn'Ji en feignant la consulter du regard. Le poil de la khajite était toujours ébourriffé et roussi par endroit, malgré tout le temps qu'elle avait passé à tenter de le rendre à nouveau lisse et présentable pour leur maître. Elle lui rendit son regard avec irritation. Impassible, il se tourna vers le Renard Gris en massant inconsciemment son poignet droit enveloppé d'un bandage sanglant.

- L'endroit était gardé par des créatures daedriques et des mages. Nous avons essayé de repartir par le passage sous la baie, mais elle était également gardée, par le plus gros poisson carnassier que j'aie jamais vu. Un véritable monstre de légende.

- Rien que nous n'avons pu surmonter, maître, fit Rahn'Ji.

Le voleur masqué eut un sourire mi-amusé mi-satisfait.

- Et bien, je vous félicite d'avoir réussi. Ma confiance en vous n'est pas volée. Confiez-moi la flèche pour l'instant, et vos prendrez ces bourses d'or en sortant, dit-il en leur montrant la table à l'entrée. Vous devez maintenant vous hâter vers votre prochain objectif, qui se trouve à la Cité Impérial. Vous devez vous procurer les Bottes de Jak Talon-léger.

Il leur résuma l'histoire du légendaire voleur qui aurait vécu pendant trois cent ans. Il était capable de faire des bonds si élevés qu'il pouvait passer par dessus les murailles de la ville, grâce à ses bottes.

"D'après mes sources, son descendant, le comte Jakben Imbel, vivrait dans le quartier de Talos. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est advenu des bottes. On a très bien pu enterrer son aïeul avec elles, les conserver quelque part ou bien les vendre. Je vous laisse à votre enquête, termina-t-il en se levant du tabouret.

Le Renard Gris récupéra la flèche d'Extraction des mains de l'impérial et leur adressa un sourire avant de quitter la maison. Dès qu'il eût fermé la porte, Vreden se laissa tomber sur la siège vide et se réchauffa les mains devant le feu. Rahn'Ji tira une chaise jusqu'à lui. Elle prit le sceau d'eau à côté de la cheminée et s'attela à lisser son poil.

- Jakben, c'est ça ? Pourquoi ce nom me dit-il quelque chose ? Se demanda-t-elle à voix haute.

- Parce qu'on l'a déjà volé. C'est ce comte obscur qui dîne en ville jusque très tard le soir. Bien pratique. J'ai juste eu à assomer son domestique et nous avons tout raflé, rappelle-toi. Quand nous avons vu que la porte de la cave était verrouillé et qu'il n'avait pas la clé sur lui, puisque nos sacs étaient déjà bien lourds, nous avions décidé de partir sans attendre le retour du comte.

- Mais pas de bottes.

- Non, il n'y avait aucune paire de bottes particulière. Et certainement pas dans ses coffres, même les mieux fermés.

Vreden se gratta le menton et plissa les paupières.

"Ce n'est pas du grand génie, mais j'ai peut-être une idée, fit-il.

* * *

_(Au même moment,_  
_quelque part à l'Ouest de la Cité Impériale)_

La minuscule étoile tomba sur la bordure du puits. Elle rebondit doucement, s'éleva de nouveau et s'arrêta à quelques mètres du sol pour irradier l'air obscur de sa lueur crue.

Kazaril se frotta les mains et empoigna la corde. Derrière lui, le squelette drappé d'un halo pourpre attrappa le reste de la corde et ils tirèrent ensemble, jusqu'à ce le corps trempé surgissent de l'ouverture noire. Melwyn les observait, bras croisés et silencieuse, visage fermé.

Le squelette saisit le corps saussissoné par les hanches, et l'extirpa du puits abandonné. Il le jeta au sol, face contre terre, et brusquement le halo qui entourait ses os disparut. Le squelette se démonta dans la pénombre avec un cliquetis bruillant. L'altmer s'accroupit devant la masse noire du nécromancien. Il retira son capuchon et le tourna de côté. Le mage paria lui adressa un regard plein de haine, mais son visage crasseux trahissait une part de crainte.

- Comment a été ta nuit ? Froide, humide et courte, n'est-ce pas ?

Avec lenteur, Kazaril enfonça un doigt dans le biceps du nécromancien, qui cilla malgré lui.

"Tes courbatures te font mal ? Demanda Kazaril. Pendu par les poignets pendant la nuit. Je t'avais prévenu. Tu dois avoir les orteils gelés après que tes pieds aient trempé tout ce temps dans la bourbe glaciale, par cette température. Tu sais ce qu'il advient des angelures si on ne s'en occupe pas rapidement ?

- Je ne vous dirai rien, enflures ! Cracha le paria.

L'altmer n'eut aucune réaction.

- Ce n'est pas la peine que je te parles de gangrène ou de pourriture. Ca te connais sûrement mieux que moi.

Le nécromancien poussa un cri de rage et se démena pour essayer de lui mordre la main. Kazaril ne bougea pas d'un pouce, et l'autre ne réussit qu'à se faire saigner la langue.

"Si tu veux essayer le suicide, vas-y. Même mort, tu ne m'échapperas pas. Tu es trop loin du Roi pour qu'il récupère ton âme avant moi, et il ne se soucie pas le moins du monde de ton sort.

L'altmer lui présenta une gemme plus noire que la nuit avec un regard glacial. Le nécromancien fixa la gemme avec une craine non dissimulée.

"Oui, je vois que même si tu n'es qu'un novice parmi eux, tu connais au moins ça. Et tu sais que si je suis capable de mouvoir un squelette avec autant de simplicité, ce n'est pas manipuler ton esprit enfermé dans un caillou qui me réclamera trop d'efforts.

Calmement, Kazaril empoigna les cheveux longs du nécromancien.

"Ce petit jeu a assez duré. Ce n'est pas que je suis à court d'idées, loin de là, mais je ne suis pas du genre patient. Ca ne m'amuse plus, et vu ce qu'il m'a coûté de récupérer cet objet, tu comprendras que tu n'as plus beaucoup d'options.

Kazaril serra les cheveux dans sa main et rapprocha son visage de celui du paria. Ce dernier avait perdu toute envie de mordre.

"Je te donne vingt ans, au mieux. Que sais-tu du monde ? De la magie ? Tu as rejoins le côté sombre en quête de je-ne-sais-quoi, et regarde ce que ça t'a apporté. Tu meurs de faim et de froid, tu es épuisé et meurtri. Tu vas finir comme ces cadavres qu'ils t'ont appri à faire se relever. Ou pire.

Il lui asséna un petit coup de la pierre sur le front et laissa sa tête retomber dans l'herbe gelée. L'étoile qu'avait lancé le mage pour amener de la lumière commençait à mourir.  
Kazaril écarta les bras.

"Tu sais que te faire mal ou te tuer ne me dérange pas. Mais, en réalité, que tu survives me laisse indifférent. Que feras-tu, si je te laisse partir ? Oh, tu peux me promettre ce que tu veux ou ne rien dire, mais j'ai de l'imagination. Tu vas courir dans les jupons de ton Roi ou essayer de te venger. Et alors ? Tu ne m'atteindras jamais, et qu'apprendrai-tu à Mannimarco qu'il ne sait déjà, sinon qu'un cinglé ne respectant pas l'éthique de la guilde en a sacrément après lui ? Honnêtement, autant qu'il le saches.

Il se retourna vers le puits pour raviver la lumière.

"Alors parles. Dis-moi où il se cache, ou ton cadavre me mènera jusqu'à lui. Personne ne se soucie de ta loyauté."

Le nécromancien remua dans l'herbe tandis qu'un semblant de couleur gagnait l'horizon. Soudain, il laissa échapper le rire qu'il essayait de retenir.

- Et quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Lui lancer une boule de feu et on en parle plus ? Tu crois vraiment que tu me fais peur, elfe effeminé ? Qui crois-tu que j'ai cotoyé ces derniers temps ? Entre nous, ne crois-tu pas que j'ai déjà vu pire avec eux ? Espèce d'amateur !

Sans montrer aucun agacement, l'altmer le fit taire de plusieurs coups de pieds dans l'estomac.

- Tu me sous-estimes, comme je t'ai sous-estimé. Soit, tu es un petit dur, je n'aurais pas du te ménager. Je vois bien que ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de te faire peur. Ce n'est pas grave.

Avec un air vaguement déçu, il sortit une dague de sa robe et s'accroupit sur le nécromancien incrédule. Il lui planta l'arme dans le flanc, laissa à peine le temps à sa victime de crier et lui planta la cuisse avant de poser la pointe sur sa gorge.

"Il y a plein d'endroits que je peux percer sans que tu n'en meures. Je sais comment arrêter le saignement mais pas la douleur, et je sais exactement à quel moment je devrai utiliser un sort de capture d'âme avant que tu ne succombes.

Le nécromancien se remit à rire, mais sans conviction.  
Il suffoqua et cria en se débattant au bout de trois coups de dague de plus. Kazaril suspendit son arme encore une fois.

"Tu vas parler ? C'est bon ?

- Tu ne comprends pas, il me retrouvera !

- Pas si je l'ai occis avant.

- Occire Mannimarco ? Mais pour qui te prends-tu, imbécile !

La lame qui s'enfonça dans sa poitrine manqua de peu les organes vitaux. Kazaril plaqua sa main sur la bouche du supplicié et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

- C'est mon père.

Melwyn eut un hoquet de stupeur et le nécromancien écarquilla les yeux. Ses paupières se crispèrent et un gémissement étouffé s'échappa de ses lèvres bloquées quand la dague se retira.

- C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-il dans un souffle. Que tu me laisserai vivre ?

- Je ne mens beaucoup, mais si tu y réfléchis, oui, c'est vrai. Tu tuer ou te laisser vivre ne change rien pour moi.

Le jeune homme se mit à pleurer. Kazaril continua de le fixer, patient, imperturbable.

- D'accord. Les Grottes de l'Echo. A l'Ouest de Bruma.

L'altmer essuya sa dague ensanglantée sur la robe du nécromancien toujours solidement attaché, se redressa et tourna les talons sans un regard pour Melwyn.

La chamane fit quelques pas vers lui, mais il disparut au sommet de la colline où il avait attaché les chevaux. Elle baissa les yeux, abasourdie. Le blessé toussa faiblement et du sang coula de ses lèvres. La brétonne, comme sortie d'un rêve, s'empressa de s'accroupir auprès de lui et appliqua ses mains auréolées d'un halo clair pour commençer à refermer ses plaies.

Un point lumineux naquit de la colline et de la fumée apparut par dessus les arbres. Le nécromancien fut prit d'un soubresaut et eut un faible sourire.

"J'en reviens pas... il prépare le petit déjeuner comme si de rien était, murmura-t-il.

Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit. Une fois le saignement arrêté, Melwyn sortit un couteau de sa besace de guérisseuse et coupa les liens. Puis elle empoigna la robe noire poisseuse du jeune homme et la découpa pour mettre les blessures à jour.

Elle se souvint du soir où elle fit la même chose pour Kazaril, après qu'il eût reçu un coup de poignard, et s'immobilisa. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de la colline, mais elle ne vit rien d'autre que le scintillement du feu de camp, au loin. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers le nécromancien, qui avait les yeux ouverts. Il fixait son couteau, sans peur et sans un mouvement pour le saisir.

Melwyn finit de couper la robe pour dénuder le torse blessé du jeune homme et sortit des bocaux de sa besace. Elle en ouvrit un et se mit à appliquer un onguent dans les plaies.

- Est-ce que tu peux bouger tes doigts et tes orteils ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il vérifia et lui répondit que oui. Elle termina, s'essuya les doigts dans les pans de la robe noire et lui tendit un bocal.

"Alors mets-ça sur tes angelures avant de perdre leur usage. Je te conseillerai d'aller vivre quelque part, très loin de Bruma. Mais avant ça, repose-toi au chaud et au sec. C'est un miracle que tu ne sois pas encore malade.

La chamane prit une petite bourse d'or et la déposa à côté de lui. Puis elle se redressa, mais il l'empoigna violemment par le poignet. Son visage était déformé par l'incompréhension.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous m'aidez, moi ? Et surtout, pourquoi vous l'aidez ? Une personne aussi attentionnée que vous ?

Elle supporta son regard mais ne trouva aucune réponse à lui donner. Il finit par la lâcher pour se couvrir les yeux. Il se remit à pleurer.

"Ca n'a pas de sens... murmura-t-il.

Melwyn gravit la colline.


	11. Etriers & cellier

_13 Âtrefeu 4€001, 20h_

Un grand bruit fit sursauter Orfend sur sa selle. Il tira sur les rênes pour arrêter son cheval qui renâcla et descendit maladroitement, en manquant de se prendre le pied dans son étrier. Il rejoignit le cheval de Mazoga et le fit s'arrêter également pour qu'il cesse de traîner l'orque inconsciente.

Il s'accroupit devant son amie, tituba et dut se retenir à l'étrier pour ne pas chanceler. Il passa sa main valide sur son visage et essuya la sueur qui lui maculait le front. La fièvre allait avoir raison de lui s'il ne rejoignait pas Chorrol au plus vite. Il aurait du engager un mercenaire pour l'accompagner, il avait agi sans réfléchir. Ils étaient en dangers maintenant, tous les deux seuls sur cette route en pente douce qui n'en finissait pas, elle perdue dans les limbes et lui blessé à la limite de la validité.

Il jeta un oeil devant et derrière eux... et ses yeux se fixèrent sur deux silhouettes à cheval, qui s'immobilisèrent.  
Le nordique laissa un juron s'échapper, mobilisa toutes ses forces et souleva l'orque d'un seul bras pour la redresser. Il posa le haut de son corps sur son épaule et se leva avec efforts. Le plus dur restait à venir : remettre Mazoga sur son cheval.  
Orfend serra les dents et poussa l'orque par le bassin. Un bras passa par dessus, puis la jambe, et enfin il réussit à l'allonger face contre la selle.  
Mais alors le cheval noir avança avant qu'il ait pu le retenir par la rêne, étant donné que son bras gauche était emmitoufflé dans un linge et refusait de bouger. Mazoga glissa encore et il s'empressa de la rattrapper avant que sa tête ne heurte le pavé. Le poids de son amie l'entraîna cependant, et il amortit sa chute. Une douleur fulgurante de son bras cassé le fit hurler malgré lui.

"Eh bien... vous auriez besoin d'aide, l'ami ? Vous avez l'air mal en point, et ces chevaux ne sont pas très coopératifs.

Orfend se débattit pour repousser Mazoga. Les deux inconnus l'avaient rejoint et l'observaient. Ils descendirent de leurs montures alors qu'il parvenait à se redresser, mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de prendre sa hache passée aux sangles de sa selle, car son propre cheval bai était parti paître plus loin sur la route.  
L'homme qui s'était adressé à lui posa une main sur son épaule.

"Ecoutez, dit-il, vous êtes encore à une heure de route de Chorrol et vous n'avez pas l'air d'être en mesure de vous défendre si quelque chose vous tombait dessus.

Il avait une poigne solide et un ton calme. Orfend ne ressentait aucune agressivité chez lui, mais le nordique savait qu'il n'était effectivement pas en état de se défendre s'ils l'attaquaient.

"Ca va ? Vous devriez peut-être vous asseoir, vous tenez à peine debout. On va vous aider un peu.

Orfend n'arrivait pas à discerner ses traits dans l'obscurité, ni ceux de l'autre personne qui l'accompagnait et était restée en retrait pour retenir les quatre chevaux.  
L'homme le poussa légèrement pour l'inviter, ou plutôt l'obliger poliment à s'asseoir au pied d'un arbre. Le nordique se laissa faire, mais chercha le reflet d'une dague à la lueur de la lune sur leurs ceintures au cas où il devrait prendre les deux inconnus par surprise. Ils étaient cependant vêtus de larges manteaux de voyage qui ne laissaient rien paraître.

Ils ramenèrent son cheval bai et remettèrent l'orque inconsciente en selle. Ils passèrent ses bras autour du cou du cheval et lièrent ses poignets ensemble, avec un noeud lâche pour ne pas lui entamer la peau.

"Vous êtes bientôt arrivés au Prieuré de Weynon. Vous avez juste à finir de monter cette pente, c'est au sommet après la ferme abandonnée. On va vous y accompagner, les moines devraient accepter de vous loger au vu de la situation.

- Il faut vraiment que j'aille à Chorrol. C'est urgent, ça ne peut pas attendre, répondit le nordique avec lassitude.

Son interlocuteur se gratta le menton et se tourna vers son compagnon.

- Puisqu'on va à Chorrol, ça ne poserait pas de problème ? Nous n'aurions qu'à nous séparer après avoir passé la porte.

Le deuxième inconnu - probablement une femme, se dit Orfend, vu la minceur de la silhouette - s'approcha et dépassa l'autre pour se planter devant le nordique.

- Jusqu'où allez-vous exactement, à Chorrol ?

C'était en effet une voix de femme. Le ton ferme de quelqu'un qui sait comment gérer n'importe quelle situation, sans appel.

"Ils ne vous laisseront pas entrer dans la ville avec votre cheval. Tout seul, avec votre bras dans cet état, vous ne pourrez pas porter vos sacs et transporter votre collègue. Vous allez encore avoir besoin de notre aide, les gardes trouveront bien une excuse pour se désister.

Orfend poussa un autre soupir las. Elle avait raison.

- Jusqu'au quartier Ouest. Aux cabanes. Après la chapelle, ajouta-t-il.

Les inconnus s'échangèrent un regard rapide, et le plus grand acquiesça.

- Très bien, dit-il, nous allons vous accompagner. Faisons vite à présent, nous avons égorgé un voleur de grand chemin qui avait cru malin de nous menacer, derrière nous après ces ruines de fort, et il se pourrait qu'il n'était pas seul. De plus, j'ai entendu dire qu'un clan de gobelins sévissait pas loin de cette ferme.

Orfend eut un frisson. Il se rappela un instant Bord de l'Eau.  
Ils l'aidèrent à se relever et se remettre en selle, et encadrèrent les deux blessés.  
Il vit un grand arc sur le flanc gauche du cheval de la femme. Et une queue de félin qui dépassait de sous son manteau - une khajite. L'homme s'en aperçut et se pencha vers lui.

"C'est une archère hors pair.

- Une longue histoire, ajouta-t-elle.

- Elle se débrouille pas mal avec une dague, mais il a fallu que je lui apprenne. Elle n'a jamais voulu se départir de son arc, et en a cassé plus d'un en tapant avec sur ceux qui parvenaient au corps à corps contre elle.

- Toi ? Rit-elle. Tu ne connais rien aux armes.

Il eut lui aussi un léger rire et leva les mains.

- Oui, je te l'accorde. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi les gens insistent pour se battre avec un morceau de bois ou d'acier alors que nos poings suffisent.

- Tu n'es qu'un rustre, tu le sais ça ?

Orfend se prit à somnoler avec un semblant de sourire.

- Depuis combien de temps vous connaissez-vous, tous les deux ? Demanda-t-il.

A peine avait-il commencé à formuler sa question qu'il se reprocha de se montrer si cordial avec eux. Il ne devait pas baisser sa garde, aussi chaleureux qu'ils aient l'air d'être.

Il y eut un silence. L'homme semblait réfléchir.

- Cela fait un moment, pour sûr.

- Quelque chose comme dix ans, maitenant, ajouta la khajite.

- Peut-être pas autant, mais pas loin, acquiesça-t-il.

Il désigna Mazoga du menton.

"Et vous deux ? Vous êtes proches ?

- Oui, répondit Orfend. Je pense qu'on peut dire ça.

- Ah, fit l'autre, plutôt proche comme... euh...

Le nordique écarquilla les yeux et s'apprêta à répondre précipitament, se contena et répondit en pesant ses mots.

- Non, pas du tout. Je ne la vois pas comme ça, et elle ne l'envisage probablement pas non plus. Nous avons été amis, oui, pendant longtemps - cela doit faire deux ans je crois - mais aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas.

Leur conversation s'arrêta là, et la fièvre renvoya Orfend dans une tiède torpeur. Il ne remarqua pas qu'ils dépassèrent tranquillement le Prieuré de Weynon sans s'arrêter, et n'en sortit que lorsque l'homme mit une main sur son épaule.

- Nous sommes arrivés."

Le nordique cligna des yeux. Ils étaient arrêtés devant les écuries. Ils avaient desselé Mazoga, qu'ils avaient assise contre le mur de bois, et entassé les paquets devant elle.

Ils descendit de cheval, aidé de l'homme, et récupéra sa hache. Il prit la sangle de cuir qui lui permettait de la porter en bandoulière et la glissa dedans, puis il rejoint son amie.

A la lumière des torches, il put voir leurs visages.  
L'homme, de taille moyenne, était un impérial au visage allongé et anguleux qui se finissait sur un menton volontaire. Ses sourcils broussailleux saillaient sur ses arcades épaisses, ce qui donnait un regard dur à ses yeux probablement marrons. Ses cheveux bruns, mi-longs, étaient rassemblés en une queue de cheval serrée. Et sa silhouette athlétique ne laissait rien paraître de sa robustesse.

Le pelage de la khajite était gris foncé et son corps était fin mais agile. Elle avait en revanche des bras forts pour une telle silhouette, et un regard vif que ses traits acérés pouvaient rendre transperçants.

Ils avaient cependant tous les deux un visage avenant pour l'instant, et quelque peu fatigué. Après tout, eux aussi rentraient visiblement de voyage car leurs chevaux transportaient de grands sacs pleins.

L'impérial décida de porter Mazoga. En passant le bras gauche de l'orque par dessus son épaule, il pouvait la porter comme on aiderait un malade à marcher, son bras droit par dessus sa hanche. Il prit le risque de porter le sac de l'orque de sa main gauche.

La khajite lia les cordons des deux bagages d'Orfend ensemble, de manière à ce qu'il puisse les passer par dessus son épaule et porter les deux ensemble, en faisant moins d'efforts. Elle fit de même avec leurs propres bagages, qu'elle dut entasser sur ses deux épaules et accrocher à sa ceinture.

Le groupe ainsi chargé s'approcha des portes de Chorrol qui, à cette heures, étaient évidemment fermées.  
Les gardes leur ordonna de s'arrêter, se présenter et expliquer pourquoi il faudrait les laisser rentrer plutôt que de passer la nuit dans les écuries.

"On a deux blessés avec nous et tous ces sacs pèsent sacrément lourd. Nous ne sommes impliqués dans aucun culte daedrique, nous avons faim, nous sommes fatigués et nous avons de quoi payer l'aubergiste, les informa l'impérial d'une voix forte.

Les deux gardes se questionnèrent du regard, et après une seconde d'hésitation, finirent par héler leur collègue qui se trouvait de l'autre côté pour qu'il retire la grande barre qui fermait les portes, qu'ils poussèrent.

- Vous pouvez entrer, fit l'un d'eux, mais vous n'avez pas intérêt à vous faire remarquer, sinon vous passerez la semaine aux cachots.

- Merci de nous faire cette faveur" répondit l'impérial, avec une ironie presque imperceptible dans la voix qu'ils ne relevèrent pas.

* * *

_(Anvil, au même moment)_

Le phare était allumé, et sa lumière faisait flamboyer la surface de la mer dans l'oscurité. Une lune pâle se reflétait à l'horizon, cachée par des nuages filandreux invisibles qui masquaient les étoiles.

Les quais n'étaient pas déserts, mais les quelques matelots que l'argonien apercevaient étaient plutôt discrets. Il sortit de l'ombre et s'engagea sur le sentier qui menait à la tour. Personne ne fit attention à lui.

Il choisit de frapper à la porte et retira le capuchon de sa tenue, plutôt que d'entrer par effraction et menacer. En effet, il n'avait pas eu besoin de proférer des menaces pour faire parler le messager, seule son attitude avait suffit à faire parler le pauvre bosmer qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait.

"Non, ne me faites pas de mal ! Je ne fais que suivre les instructions !

- De qui ?

- Celui qui vit dans la cave du phare ! Il m'a payé pour que j'aille déposer ce parchemin scellé dans ce tonneau. Je vous le jure !

- Qui est cet homme ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Personne ne le sait. Il est venu ici il y a quelques temps, il a grassement payé le gardien du phare pour pouvoir s'installer dans la cave inutilisée. Il n'en ressort qu'une fois par semaine pour s'acheter à manger, et reste enfermé là dessous le reste du temps. Une odeur épouvantable se fait sentir quand on s'approche...

La porte du phrase s'ouvrit et une forte lumière fit plisser les paupières à l'argonien. Un grand nordique portant des bretelles lui faisait face.

- Oui ?

- Bonsoir, gardien. J'aurai à parler avec l'homme qui loue votre cave, mais il refuse de m'ouvrir.

- Ah... je crois qu'il est parti en début d'après-midi.

- Soit. Cependant, je dois entrer dans cette cave.

Le gardien le regarda d'un air impassible, mais ses yeux trahissaient de la peur et sa façon de se tenir montrait de l'hésitation.

"Ecoutez, insista Zelyl, vous savez que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond, chez lui. Vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir. Je n'en n'aurais pas pour longtemps et cela ne vous attirera aucun problème. Vous serez vite débarassé de moi, et il disparaîtra probablement la prochaine fois qu'il rentrera, quand il lira le message que j'aurai laissé pour lui.

Le nordique se balança d'un pied sur l'autre, hésitant toujours à lui répondre, et finit par enfoncer une main dans sa poche.

- C'est d'accord, répondit-il. J'en ai assez de cette puanteur. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait là-dessous, et vous avez raison, je ne veux pas savoir.

Il descendit une marche et referma la porte derrière lui. Zelyl s'écarta pour le laisser passer dans les escaliers et lui emboîta le pas.

"Je ne préviendrai pas la garde si vous ne m'attirez pas d'ennui. Si vous pouvez le faire partir, tant mieux, mais vous n'avez pas intérêt...

- Je vais seulement lui donner une bonne raison de ne pas rester ici trop longtemps. J'ai seulement besoin de savoir quelque chose en retour.

- Quoi donc ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, admit l'argonien. La réponse est sûrement dans ses affaires.

Le gardien s'arrêta devant la porte de la cave, et batailla pour trouver l'orifice de la serrure dans la pénombre.

- J'espère sincèrement que vous savez ce que vous faites, et qu'il va déguerpir sans faire d'histoires.

Une odeur désagréable se faisait effectivement sentir. Une exhalaison de viande avariée.

"Oh, mais bon sang, comment peut-il vivre dans une odeur pareille ? Marmonna le nordique.

Il parvint à déverrouiller la porte. Il se tourna vers Zelyl.

"Je vous conseille de respirer par la bouche. Venez frapper à ma porte quand vous partirez, j'irai la reverrouiller. Pourvu qu'il ne rentre pas pendant ce temps-là..."

Et il remonta les escaliers en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Probablement une prière, se dit l'argonien. Il suivit son conseil et ouvrit la porte.

Une bouffée d'air chaud le prit au visage et s'évanouit dans l'atmosphère marin. Zelyl descendit lentement les marches vers les ténèbres, éclairé uniquement par un faible rougoiement. Quand il parvint en bas des escaliers, il s'aperçut que la lueur provenait d'un foyer mourrant, dans une cheminée au fond à droite.  
Il vit un support qui dépassait du mur et en détacha la torche éteinte. Il traversa la pièce tout aussi lentement, en évitant les meubles et ce qui traînait par terre, pour aller l'allumer dans les braises.

Il éleva la lumière et se retourna. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise et d'horreur.  
Les étagères étaient remplies d'immondices : des peaux de bêtes arrachées mais pas nettoyées, les lambeaux de chair pourrissante toujours accrochés dessus ; des têtes et des membres d'animaux coupés puis entreposés tels quels, donnés aux vers ; les carcasses mutilées et des cadavres de bêtes laissées en bas des étagères ou gisant sur le sol... des morceaux de viandes et d'os pendant de crochets, du plafond et des pilliers...

Zelyl se fit la remarque qu'il avait déjà vu pire, dans le repaire de nécromanciens, mais son estomac se serra tout de même.  
Il se détourna du cellier de l'horreur et dirigea sa torche vers le fond de la salle, à la recherche de l'endroit où pouvait dormir sa cible. Il vit une porte.

La pièce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté était minuscule. Il manqua de buter sur le lit en entrant, car ses yeux s'étaient fixés sur ceux qu'une tête tranchée, posée sur un plateau d'argent, sur le bureau du fond, à sa droite.  
La tête avait été dévorée par les vers et à demi momifiée. Il ne lui restait qu'un semblant de peau raccornie et noire sur le crâne, et on avait placé des billes de verre colorées dans les orbites vides à la place d'yeux.  
Le regard de la morte était glacial et inexpressif.

Elle gardait un journal ensanglanté. Zelyl s'approcha et le prit. Le regard de la tête était toujours tourné vers la porte.

L'argonien ouvrit le livre, du bout des doigts, et tourna les pages jusqu'aux dernières. Ses yeux s'aggrandirent au fur et à mesure que son regard glissait de ligne en ligne.

"Non... oh, non...

Il referma vivement le journal et le fourra dans sa tenue. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil de la chambre et rebroussa chemin.  
La tête était décidément hideuse à la lumière de la torche.

"Il est temps que tu l'acceptes. Ta mère a rejoint Sithis. Tu la reverras lorsque je t'offrirai à la mère de la nuit."

Il lâcha sa torche et écrasa la flamme du talon. Il prit le plateau par les anses et marcha précautionneusement jusqu'au foyer de braises, déposa son fardeau macabre sur le manteau de la cheminée.

Zelyl prit deux fragments de bûche dans un panier et les disposa dans les braises. Il souffla longuement pour que des flammes surgissent et lèchent avidement le bois. Quand le feu fut relancer, il se redressa pour arracher les billes de verre qu'il laissa dans le plateau, et prit le crâne par les yeux pour le jeter entre les bûches.

"Je pense que ce message aura l'impact souhaité" murmura Zelyl en s'essuyant les mains sur les cuisses. Il remonta les escaliers en courant.

Le feu sortit des orbites de la tête, éclairée de l'intérieur. Des ombres se mirent à danser sur les murs du cellier de l'horreur.


End file.
